The Challenge Vol 2: The Gauntlet II
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: Characters from VicTORIous, iCarly, Drake and Josh, Zoey 101, That's So Raven, Wizards Of Waverly Place, Phil Of The Future and some OC's compete on MTV's competition reality show "The Challenge" for 1,000,000. More is explained at the beginning of the first chapter. Several ships. Comedy, Action, Romance, some suspense, quite a bit of drama. This season is Rookies vs Veterans.
1. Bulldog Mouth (Part 1)

_**VOCAB TERMS TO KNOW FOR STORY/SERIES**_

**ROOKIE**: someone new or recently new to THE GAME, usually seen as easy to control or manipulate. Usually around age 20 to 23. About 40% of players are Rookies

**VET**: former rookie who has done about 3 to 5 challenges, knows how the game works, usually around age 23 to 30 about 45% of players are Vets

**AGING VET**: special type of Vet that is in their 30's and in rare cases, their 40's, therefor past their prime and soon to retire from the show. About 15% of players are aging vets.

**FORMAT**: each season of the challenge has a format, (Inferno, Island, Rivals, Gauntlet, Duel, etc.) Each season's format is explained at the beginning (and sometimes in the title) of the season. The season is often named after its elimination round with the exception of The original two challenges, Battle of the Sexes, Fresh Meat, The Island, Cutthroat, Rivals, Battle Of The Exes, and Insanity.

**THEME**: each season of the challenge has a theme (Real World vs Road Rules, Male vs Female, Challengers vs Champions, Rookies vs Vets, Couple vs Couple, Rivals team up, Every one man/woman for their self etc.) Each season's theme is explained at the beginning of the season.

**_INTRODUCTION. AKA THE ANSWER TO EVERYONE THINKING "WHAT THE FUCK AM I READING?"_**

I have mapped out an alternate universe in which characters from Disney and Nick shows of all eras and some random OCs have been and continue to be contestants on MTV's competition The Challenge (**don't worry if you never saw the show, this is quite a bit different and the rules/format will be explained**). As seasons pass, more rookies are introduced, more former rookies become veterans and more veterans get older and slowly stop appearing on the show, much like the real show. In later seasons, characters from Shake It Up, Hannah Montana, Supah Ninjas, ANT Farm, Austin & Ally, etc. will appear. Last season jumped into the part of the history of the show where the originals (That's So Raven/Drake and Josh/Lizzie McGuire era) are slowly getting older and less in control, the Zoey 101 characters are becoming the new vets, and the VicTORIous/iCarly characters have become the new rookies. In the story, each new season takes place 5 months after the last season. Here is a brief history of the 8 previous seasons.

**The Real World/Road Rules Challenge** (Winners, Team Real World's Surviving Members, Raven Baxter, Phil Diffy, Eddie Thomas, Alan Twitty) (2nd Place, Team Road Rules' Surviving Members, Drake Bell, Amy Cannon, Kel Mitchell, Alyson Michalka, Keenan Thompson)

**The Real World/Road Rules Challenge II **(Winners, Team Road Rules' Surviving Members, Amy Cannon, Topanga Matthews, Trina Vega, Amanda Bynes) (2nd Place, Team Real World's Surviving Members, Phil Diffy, Raven Baxter, Eddie Thomas, Louis Stevens)

**The Challenge: Battle Of The Sexes **(Winners, Guys Surviving Members, Spencer Shay, Phil Diffy, Drake Bell, Alan Twitty) (2nd Place, Girls Surviving Members, Topanga Matthews, Amy Cannon, Mindy Crenshaw, Raven Baxter)

**The Challenge: The Duel: **(Male Winner, Drake Bell. Female Winner, Topanga Matthews) (Male 2nd Place, Phil Diffy. Female 2nd Place, Amy Cannon) (Male 3rd Place, Cory Matthews, Female 3rd Place, Raven Baxter)

**The Challenge: The Inferno **(Winners, Team Challenger's Surviving Members, Kel Mitchell, Alana Rivera, Mindy Crenshaw) (2nd Place, Team Champion's Surviving Members, Topanga Matthews, Drake Bell, Raven Baxter, Alan Twitty)

**The Challenge: Fresh Meat **(Winners, Raven Baxter and Chase Matthews) (2nd Place, Alana Rivera and Marion Moseby) (3rd Place, Drake Bell and Sonya Blade)

**The Challenge: The Gauntlet **(Winners, Team Veteran's Surviving Players Josh Peck, Phil Diffy, Topanga Matthews, Amy Cannon) (2nd Place, Team Rookie's Surviving Members, Mike Sorrentino, Zoey Brooks, Dana Cruz, Chase Matthews)

**The Challenge: Fresh Meat II **(Winners, Corey Baxter and Tori Vega) (2nd Place, Raven Baxter and Andre Harris) (3rd Place, Sonya Blade and Robbie Shiparo)

Now, for the start of **THE CHALLENGE: THE GAUNTLET II **(rules will be explained, characters will be announced)

* * *

**Team Vets (Veterans) (show they're really from) [challenges they've been on so far in order from first apperance to last, ones they won are in bold]**

Amy Cannon (OC) [RW/RR, **RW/RR 2**, Battle Of The Sexes, Duel, Inferno, Fresh Meat, **Gauntlet**, Fresh Meat II]

Chase Matthews (Zoey 101) [**Fresh Meat**, Gauntlet, Fresh Meat II]

Chelsea Daniels (That's So Raven) [RW/RR, RW/RR 2, Gauntlet]

Drake Bell (Drake and Josh) [RW/RR, RW/RR 2, **Battle Of The Sexes**, **Duel**, Inferno, Fresh Meat, Gauntlet, Fresh Meat II]

Josh Peck (Drake and Josh) [RW/RR, RW/RR 2, Battle Of The Sexes, Duel, Inferno, Fresh Meat, **Gauntlet**, Fresh Meat II]

Mike Sorrentino (OC, based 100% on Mike The Situation from Jersey Shore) [Gauntlet, Fresh Meat II]

Phil Diffy (Phil of The Future) [**RW/RR**, RW/RR 2, **Battle Of The Sexes**, Duel, Inferno, Fresh Meat, **Gauntlet**]

Raven Baxter (That's So Raven) [**RW/RR**, RW/RR 2, Battle Of The Sexes, Duel, Inferno, **Fresh Meat**, Gauntlet, Fresh Meat II]

Topanga Matthews (Boy Meets World) [**RW/RR 2**, Battle Of The Sexes, **Duel**, Inferno, Fresh Meat, **Gauntlet**]

Trina Vega (Victorious) [RW/RR, **RW/RR 2**, Battle Of The Sexes, Duel, Inferno]

Twitty aka Alan Twitty (Even Stevens) [**RW/RR**, RW/RR 2, **Battle Of The Sexes**, Duel, Inferno, Fresh Meat, Gauntlet, Fresh Meat II]

Zoey Brooks (Zoey 101) [Fresh Meat, Gauntlet, Fresh Meat II]

**Team Rooks (Rookies) (show they're really from) [challenges they've been on so far in order from first apperance to last, ones they won are in bold]**

Alex Russo (Wizards Of Waverly Place) [Fresh Meat II]

Andre Harris (vicTORIous) [Fresh Meat II]

Beck Oliver (vicTORIous) [Fresh Meat II]

Carly Shay (iCarly) [Fresh Meat II]

Cat Valentine (vicTORIous) [Fresh Meat II]

Freddie Benson (iCarly) [Fresh Meat II]

Gibby Gibson (iCarly) [Fresh Meat II]

Jade West (vicTORIous) [Fresh Meat II]

Robbie Shapiro (vicTORIous) [Fresh Meat II]

Sam Puckett (iCarly) [Fresh Meat II]

Sinjin Van Cleef (vicTORIous) [Fresh Meat II]

Tori Vega (vicTORIous) [**Fresh Meat II**]

**THE VETERANS AND ROOKIES GET OFF OF A PLANE ONTO A BRIDGE, LOOKING OVER A FIELD LIKE LAST YEAR'S "JUNGLE".**

**Confessional **(clip of an interview taken after the show used to explain what a character was thinking/feeling in that moment without telling other characters)

Robbie: We don't know where we are. We just know it's hot, and the cast of this season's challenge is here.

Tori: After winning my first challenge, I look to stay undefeated here. I don't care what type of challenge this is. I'm just ready to win it.

Trina: As I get off the plane, I'm hoping that this is The Inferno 2. In the Inferno, it's champions vs challengers, so I would be on a team with Tori.

Mike: Dana isn't on this season of the Challenge because of her brother's funeral, so I'm hoping this is Battle Of The Sexes 2. I think the guys would have a really good shot.

Topanga: At this point, I just hope it's not The Duel 2. I know, I won the Duel 1. But I'm the best female in this competition of all-time physically, and I would have a huge target on my back.

Phil: I see all these rookies from Fresh Meat 2 that think they're all so big and bad because they did good on ONE season of the challenge, and I hope it's The Gauntlet 2 so the Vets can put these rookies in their place.

**End Confessional**

Craig J. Jackson, who was the host of VH1's "I Love Money" in real life, walked out onto the field.

The cast clapped for him.

"Hello challengers, welcome to Puerto Vallarta, Mexico. I am Craig J. Jackson, the host of this season of the challenge. This season on the challenge, you guys will be split into teams of 12. When I call your name, please come down and stand on the side of me I tell you to. Topanga, you're on my right."

Topanga came down.

**Confessional**

Chelsea: Every one is just hoping to be on Topanga's team right now.

Amy: I wouldn't say I "fear" going against Topanga in an elimination...but I wouldn't say I don't.

Tori: I would do anything to be on Topanga's team. Please be the Inferno or Battle Of The Sexes. Please please please.

**End Confessional**

"Andre, you're on my left."

**Confessional**

Robbie: Last season, we nicknamed Andre 'black Superman' because he's faster than a speeding bullet, he has Superhuman strength, he jumps so high in the air, you would think he could fly, and his muscles are bulging out of his shirt. Only problem is, love is his kryptonite. As long as he doesn't fall in love like he did last season, he should be fine.

Phil: I don't know what they're feeding this guy but it's doing wonders for him.

**End Confessional**

"Raven, you're on my right. Robbie, you're on my left."

**Confessional**

Drake: Raven and Topanga one on team, Robbie and Andre on the other. This could be Battle of The Sexes, The Gauntlet, Inferno, anything. Sooner or later we'll find out.

**End Confessional**

"Tori..." Craig started.

Everyone payed attention, knowing that this would show whether or not this season was Rookies vs Vets.

"You're on my left."

Phil and Josh high fived as Tori came down.

"Chase, Amy, Chelsea, Phil, Josh, Zoey, and Twitty. You're on my right. Beck, you're on my left."

More people came down.

"Trina and Mike, you're on the right. Alex, Carly, Freddie, Cat, Gibby, Jade, Sam, and Sinjin. Hit the left."

The remaining cast mates came down.

"Team on my left, you are now known as the Rookies team." Craig said, handing them the blue shirts with their names on them.

"And the team on the right. Zoey, Mike, Chase, I know you guys have been waiting for a while to hear this. You are now known as the Veterans team." Craig handed them the red shirts with their names on them.

"Welcome, to the Gauntlet 2!"

The cast clapped and cheered.

"The elimination round this season is called the Gauntlet. After every challenge, the winning team will vote for a member of the losing team to go into the Gauntlet. If it's a girls day, they vote a girl. If it's a guys day, they vote a guy. They will also vote for one member of the losing team to PROTECT from the Gauntlet. The winning team can't vote in or protect the same person on two OPPORTUNITIES in a row. Example. If the Vets win the first challenge, which is a guy's day, and vote Andre in and protect Beck. It doesn't matter if they don't win another guys day until the last challenge. They can't vote Andre in again and they can't protect Beck again. Then, the losing team will vote on of it's OWN team members into the Gauntlet. You can vote your OWN team members in as many times as you want."

**Confessional**

Beck: This game is different. You can't just keep voting the same people in over and over again from the other team. You have to strategically pick when you want to send someone in if you want them to go home.

**End Confessional**

"There will be 6 males and 6 females in the final challenge. The winning team will split $1,000,000. The losing team will split $20,000. I will see you guys tomorrow morning for your challenge."

**Confessional**

Drake: I'm not quite satisfied with these new Vets. Mike is an asshole who thinks he has more power than he really does. And Zoey and Chase still play the game like rookies and make dumb mistakes.

Mike: I know none of the Vets like me, but they'll have to get over that. I'm a Vet now and I deserve the respect that they get.

Beck: This year, the rookie team is looking like it will be dysfunctional and it lacks leadership. But hey, if I survived an entire season with DANA as a partner, I can make it through anything!

Topanga: The Vets team has too many egos. Raven, Drake, Phil, and Mike all want to be in charge. Too many chiefs, not enough Indians. And the Rookies have the opposite problem. All these Indians, and no chief. It'll be interesting to see how this season plays out.

**End Confessional**

* * *

**I think every contestant needs an intro to the show, so you can get to know them, so here they are. A confessional from all 24 contestants.**

Chase: Before getting eliminated early last year, I never missed a final challenge. Now, I'm out for revenge. I'm hoping I can get my 2nd challenge win this season and go back to my old winning ways.

Andre: Coming in 2nd in the final 5 months ago in Alaska hurts so much. But that's just going to make this win that much sweeter. Nothing's getting in my way.

Amy: This dysfunctional Vets team only has one thing going for them. We can beat the rookies in challenges. I say this might be the most intense season of The Challenge so far. It's been a long 10 months since I've won The Gauntlet 1, so I need a Challenge win this season.

Alex: On my first season, I was bounced pretty quickly, so I'm looking to change that. I can win just enough challenges, and stir up trouble when I need to, to get me the win this time.

Drake: After winning Battle of The Sexes and The Duel back to back. I've lost 4 challenges in a row. And in the last 2 challenges, I didn't even make the final challenge. If I lose this time, I might seriously consider early retirement from the Challenge.

Beck: Last season, I went out due to injury. This season, I want to prove that I didn't make it that far just because I was on a team with Dana. I'm a great competitor in my own right, and I look to get my first win, or at least see my first final.

Chelsea: I don't have the best track record on this show, but I want to get my first win this season. If I can lay low and breeze by to the final challenge, and let all the good players do all the work, I think I can win.

Carly: Last season, I was eliminated VERY early. So this season I want to prove that it was a fluke, and I can actually compete in this game.

Josh: My one and only win in my 8 seasons of this show was on The Gauntlet 1, so I feel confident that I can win another gauntlet.

Freddie: On Fresh Meat 2, I was stuck with a horrible partner. So I hope my team doesn't let me down this time, and I actually get a decent shot at winning.

Raven: I'm 32, so people may look at my age as a disadvantage. The older I get, and the more experience I get, the more I want to win and the better chance I have. They'll be 14 more challenges before I'm 40 years old, and I plan to compete in all of them.

Cat: I just want to have fun and give it my best shot, and if I can make some money along the way, I'll be more than happy to.

Mike: I've come so close to the win on both of my first 2 seasons. This is the season where I win and I prove to these Vets that I belong with them.

Gibby: One mission. Win. At all cost. IT'S GIBBY TIME!

Trina: I'm back from my 3 season, 15 month break from The Challenge. Since I've gone, Tori's already got on the show AND got her first win! And as proud as I am of her, it's MY turn to get a win.

Jade: Last season, I missed the final by one challenge. This year, I'm winning. And anyone or anything in my way is getting demolished.

Phil: I've been on seven seasons and won 3 times. I haven't done this since the Gauntlet, which I won. So I might be a bit rusty, but after a couple challenges to get warmed up. I'll be Phil Diffy, FOUR time challenge winner.

Robbie: I've been bulking up and getting buffer and faster since last challenge. I'm no Andre, but I'm not the scrawny nerd I was last season. Who says you have to chose brains OR brawn?

Topanga: Even though I'm only 27. I'm retiring from The Challenge. This is the 9th season of the Challenge. If the show doesn't get cancelled before it hits 20 seasons, I'll return for the 20th. I'll be 37 then, and my goal is to stay in shape for 10 years while going back to school to get my doctorate. I figured I'll win some more money this year before I leave.

Sam: I'm here to win. Plain and simple. And that's what I'm gonna do.

Twitty: Everyone thinks I should retire, but I've still got it. I'm going to prove everyone wrong and win my 3rd challenge.

Sinjin: People think I only made it far last season because of Amy, so I want to prove to them and prove to myself that I can win on my own.

Zoey: I made it to a final on The Gauntlet before. Now I just have to do it again, and win this time.

Tori: Vets like Phil, Raven, and Drake don't give me enough credit OR respect for winning last season. I've heard 'it was a fluke', 'it doesn't count because Topanga wasn't on the season', 'I hid behind Raven's alliance to get to the final'. But I don't care about any of that negativity and jealousy. I've been getting stronger in order to compete with Jade, Amy and Topanga in physical challenges, and I have the momentum from last season. One challenge win down, lots and LOTS more to go.

**End Confessional**

* * *

The challengers went back to the house and picked rooms. They had the usual, first day party to kick off the season.

**Confessional**

Tori: So at the party, the usual suspects get drunk, and I by the usual suspects, I mean Mike, Drake, Chelsea, Trina, and the most usual suspect of all, Twitty.

Zoey: Twitty starts breaking shit and being a drunken idiot, so I called him out on it.

**End Confessional**

"Twitty, quit it! Just go to bed!" Zoey shouted.

"Shut up." Twitty said, breaking a vase. Drake and Phil laughed, watching him.

"You're almost 40 years old and you're acting like a 13 year old."

"Y-y-you're a fucking slut, and your fucking..." Twitty trailed off and broke another vase.

Drake and Phil laughed again. Mike laughed, shaking his head.

"You need to stop."

"You need to shut the fuck up and stop being a cunt." Twitty said, as Chase walked in.

**Confessional**

Mike: Just Twitty's luck, Chase happens to walk in on him calling his girlfriend a cunt.

Chase: If you disrespect a woman while I'm there, I'm going to put you in your place. If you disrespect Zoey, I'm gonna rip your fucking head off.

**End Confessional**

"What the fuck did you just call her?" Chase asked, getting in Twitty's face. Chase was about 5'9. Twitty was 9 inches taller at 6'5.

"I called her. A fucking. Cunt." Twitty said, bending down to Chase's level. Chase cringed at the strong alcohol smell coming from Twitty's breath.

Chase shoved him and Mike easily picked up Chase and took him out of the room before the fight could escalate. Twitty followed Mike and Chase.

"No, no, come back here. He wanna be a hero, let him be a hero." Twitty said.

Josh and Phil held Twitty back while Mike held Chase back.

"Chase, calm down." Mike said.

"No, no, he's a fucking idiot." Chase responded.

"Yeah, he is a fucking idiot. You knew that last night, you know tonight, you're gonna know tomorrow. Don't stoop down to his level, it's not worth it!"

"Twitty, come on, you're going to bed." Phil said as he and Josh took him upstairs. Twitty took his shirt off and threw it at Chase before they got him upstairs.

Robbie and Andre sat on the couch, watching. Entertained and shocked.

**Confessional**

Robbie: The little fight between Chase and Twitty was more intense than anything that happened on the whole season of Fresh Meat II. And we haven't even had a challenge mission yet. This season is going to be crazy.

**End Confessional**

"No one's gonna disrespect Zoey like that, I don't care HOW big they are!" Chase screamed.

"I understand Chase, I get it. And you proved your point. It's over man, it's over." Mike said, leaving the room. Chase went off to bed.

_**In the next chapter: The first challenge mission, the elimination rules are explained, and one guy will be going home.**_

**Who are you rooting for from each team to win "The Challenge: The Gauntlet II".**


	2. Bulldog Mouth (Part 2)

The next morning, Phil went around the house, screaming "FIRST CHALLENGE, BITCHES!" into every room, waking everyone up.

Tori woke up, annoyed. She looked over at Trina who smiled and nodded.

**Confessional**

Trina: Phil always has to be number one. He has to be the center of attention. He always has to be in charge of everything, he always has to be the best at everything, and he might be a little jealous because there's a new best athlete in the house.

Phil: Okay, I'm going to address the 6'3, buff, black elephant in the room. While I was taking a break from dominating The Challenge, a Fresh Meat rookie by the name of Andre came into the house and basically took my spot performing incredible feats of strength, having everyone fear him, blah blah blah, male Topanga. No. I am not intimidated by Andre, I'm not jealous of Andre. He's a great competitor, I'm not saying he's not. But I live in fear of no man. And I still am the best male competitor in Challenge history. But hey Andre, 2nd place ain't that bad.

**End Confessional**

The challenge buses brought the challengers to a field of grass with a wide circle of dirt, in which, Craig stood.

"Hey challengers. Welcome to the first challenge of The Gauntlet 2!"

Everyone clapped.

"The first 3 challenges of this season will be known as, the Gauntlympics. Each team, please send who you consider to be your smartest player to me."

All the rookies immediately pushed Robbie towards Craig while the Vets all looked at each other.

"Amy's pretty smart." Trina shrugged.

"I think I'm the smartest." Mike said.

"Mike, shut the fuck up." Drake said. The rest of the Vets laughed while Mike rolled his eyes.

"It's between Topanga, Amy, and Chase." Phil said.

"We don't have all day." Craig said.

"Topanga." Phil decided.

Topanga stood in the dirt circle with Robbie and Craig.

"Robbie, rank all the guys on your team as an overall competitor from 1 to 6, giving everyone of them a number."

"Umm, Andre is 1. Beck is 2. I'm 3. Gibby is 4. Sinjin is 5. Freddie is 6." Robbie said.

"Topanga, rank all the girls on your team as an overall competitor from 1 to 6, giving everyone of them a number."

"Okay. I'm 1, Amy is 2. Zoey 3. Trina 4. Raven 5. Chelsea 6."

"FIVE!?" Raven screamed.

"FOUR!?" Trina screamed.

"Three, two one." Drake said smirking. Everyone laughed as Raven playfully punched Drake in the chest.

"Robbie, rank the rookie girls."

"Oh boy Craig." Robbie said, looking at the rookie girls, who all looked like they thought they were #1.

Sam stared a hole through Robbie. As did Jade. And Alex. And Tori.

"Uh...#1...Alex." Robbie said.

Alex smiled. Tori raised her eyebrows.

"#2, Jade. #3, Sam. #4 Tori. #5 Cat. #6 Carly." Robbie said.

**Confessional**

Tori: So, Alex, Sam, and Jade didn't even make the final, and they're numbers 1 through 3. I am the only champion on this entire team, and I'm number 4!?

Phil: Watching Tori's ego deflate like a balloon when she found out where she really stands within this game was the highlight of my day.

Drake *mocking Tori*: W-w-what!? Meeeee!? Foooourth!?"

**End Confessional**

"Topanga, rank the guys."

"Oooo. Time to bruise some egos...Phil is 1. Mike-Mike is 2."

Drake scoffed.

"Drake 3. Josh 4. 5 is Old Man Twitty. The Vets team mascot, Chase is 6."

Everyone but Twitty and Drake laughed at Topanga's barbs.

"Welcome, to the Gauntlympics. There are 3 rounds in 3 different days. In one round it will be all the vets girls vs all the rookies girls and all the Vet guys vs all the Rookie guys. And in another round, it will be the entire Vets team vs the entire Rookies team. But in the first round, it'll be one on one. Each match-up this round is worth one point. The team with the most points at the end of today will win and be safe from elimination." Craig said.

Everyone stood in silence.

"...What do we d..."

"ALEX! YOU SPOKE FIRST, WHICH MEANS YOU'RE UP FIRST!" Craig exclaimed.

Alex awkwardly walked into the circle.

"In this round it will be rank vs rank, so you will face the #1 of the Vets, Topanga."

Topanga walked into the circle.

"This round, is called 'Bar Brawl', You two will put on a helmet and pads, stand in this circle, and both grab this 2 foot metal bar. The first one to snatch it away from their opponent wins. Winner earns a point for their team.

**Confessional**

Topanga: I've been out for a season so it's time to shake off some rust.

Alex: Topanga is the best competitor that's ever been in this game, beating her would make a HUGE statement that I should be respected and feared in this game.

**End Confessional**

"Alex vs Topanga...grab onto the bar...three...two..."

For the first time in 5 months, Craig blew an air horn.

Topanga turned around and tried pulling the bar over her shoulder. Alex yanked hard to the left and they both went down, still holding the bar.

Topanga took her left hand off of her end the bar and put it in the middle of the bar. She pushed her left hand down and pulled her right hand up, twisting the bar out of Alex's hands.

Craig blew the air horn.

"Topanga Wins. Point Vets."

The Vets cheered.

"THERE WE GO!" Phil said high fiving her when she ran back to her team.

"Good job Alex." Robbie said, patting Alex on the back as the rookies clapped for her.

"Up next. #2s. Jade vs Amy."

They got suited up.

"3...2..."

When Craig blew the air horn, Jade immediately fell back and wrapped her legs around the bar. Then she started pulling as Amy stood over her, uselessly trying to get it from her grasp.

**Confessional**

Amy: So Jade latches onto the bar like a little spider monkey, and now I have to try and snatch it from her.

**End Confessional**

Craig blew the air horn.

"Jade wins. Point rookies!"

Jade walked triumphantly back to her team.

Beck hugged her.

"#3s. Sam and Zoey."

**Confessional**

Zoey: On Fresh Meat 2. Sam and I met up in Hall Brawl, and while I almost outsmarted her, her brute strength was too much, and it's looking like this challenge is going to be much of the same.

**End Confessional**

Craig blew the air horn.

Zoey fell back to the ground with it.

Sam stood on Zoey's legs and yanked the bar away.

Air horn sound.

"Another point for the rookies."

The rookies celebrated.

**Confessional**

Andre: The rookies have arrived, and we're taking over.

Phil: Seeing as the next few match ups are Tori vs Trina, Cat vs Raven, and Carly vs Chelsea...I think momentum is about to swing in our favor.

**End Confessional**

"It's time for the #4s. Trina vs Tori."

Everyone in the house "oooooed" as Trina and Tori smiled and suited up.

**Confessional**

Tori: This might finally shut up those Vets that think I don't deserve to be respected in this game.

Trina: I've been snatching things from Tori ever since she was born, so I think I got this challenge in the bag.

**End Confessional**

"Tori, Trina. 3...2..."

Craig blew the air horn.

Trina immediately turned around and pulled the bar over her shoulder, it flipped out of Tori's hand and hit her under her chin, knocking her to the ground.

Craig blew the air horn.

Trina flipped the bar like a baseball player flipping a bat after a home run.

"Point Vets."

**Confessional**

Drake: So miss, "I'm a champion, you guys need to respect me", not only loses within 3 seconds. She lost and was nearly knocked unconscious in 3 seconds.

Tori: This, this isn't an...an accurate representation of the improvement I've made, it was a freak accident, and I don't think Trina could do that again if she tried.

Topanga: As my grandfather used to say. If you can run your bulldog mouth, you better make sure your chihuahua ass can back it up.

**End Confessional**

"Sorry Tori, first challenge back. I had to do it to you." Trina shrugged.

Tori said nothing, walking back to her team.

"#5s. Cat vs Raven"

Raven rolled her eyes as she suited up.

"How many seconds do you give her?" Andre whispered to Robbie.

"5." Robbie responded.

"3...2..."

Raven snatched the bar out of Cat's hands, expecting the air horn to sound as usual, but it didn't.

Craig blew the air horn.

"Cat wins by DQ."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME CJ!?" Raven yelled.

The Vets complained as the Rookies celebrated.

**Confessional**

Cat: I guess Craig felt bad for me so he gave me that one.

Raven: No matter what happens, Cat seems to have good luck. I'm starting to think the producers are making sure she stays for a certain number of episodes each season.

**End Confessional**

"Rookies up 3-2. Last up. Carly vs Chelsea."

"CJ, come on now!" Mike yelled.

Carly and Chelsea suited up as the Vets kept complaining.

"3...2..."

Carly and Chelsea had a good fight over it for about 2 minutes and Chelsea got it.

"It's all tied up 3 to 3. It's the guys turn. #1 Phil vs #1 Andre."

Everyone "oooed" again. Andre laughed as Phil suited up, seriously.

**Confessional**

Mike: Phil, alpha male, go ahead and prove yourself. Go ahead and back up all the shit you talk on a regular basis.

Andre: Everyone's all excited to see this, Phil is dead serious, and I'm laughing. Because, Phil has put all the pressure on himself by walking around carrying himself like a king. Meanwhile, I'm just chilling around the house, you know, I don't brag, I just go out there and do what I do. So if I lose, I just lost. If Phil loses, he looks like an idiot.

Topanga: This is where we find out how this season is going to go.

Phil: I don't care who I'm standing across from, I'm gonna prove myself in EVERY challenge this season. I wanted Andre, one on one, so I can prove I'm better. I got what I wanted, let's go.

**End Confessional**

"Phil vs Andre. 3...2..."

Craig blew the air horn.

Phil turned around and lifted the bar over his shoulder, lifting Andre (who was still holding on the bar) and the bar completely over his head.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sam screamed as the cast mates all screamed in shock.

**Confessional**

Andre: CJ blows that horn. And then before I can get a good grip on it. I'm in mid air. Upside down. And everyone is going crazy.

**End Confessional**

Andre landed on his feet in front of Phil, still holding the bar.

Andre picked up the bar and started swinging it in a circle. Lifting Phil up and swinging him.

"OH MY GOD!" Trina screamed.

**Confessional**

Amy: These are two grown ass buff men, throwing each other around like children.

**End Confessional**

Phil let go and went flying out of the circle.

Air horn.

"Andre wins!"

"FIRST CHALLENGE, BITCHES!" Andre screamed as he ran back to his cheering team.

Phil threw his helmet.

**Confessional**

Phil: Andre may have won this battle, but he hasn't won the war.

**End Confessional**

"#2s. Mike vs Beck."

Mike and Beck shook hands and suited up.

"3...2..."

Mike and Beck fought over it for a good 7 minutes before Mike won.

"Good game, kid." Mike said, shaking Beck's hand.

"#3s. Robbie vs Drake."

Drake and Robbie suited up.

"Need your glasses, bro?" Drake teased.

Robbie smiled.

"3...2..."

Air horn.

Robbie started pulling. Hard. Drake struggled trying to stop Robbie from winning to no avail.

Air horn.

"Robbie wins. Rookies up 5 to 4. #4s. Gibby vs Josh."

Josh easily over powered Gibby, tying it up 5 to 5.

"Twitty vs Sinjin."

Twitty dominated Sinjin, giving the Vets a 6 to 5 lead.

**Confessional**

Robbie: So our last hope is Freddie. We're fucked.

Freddie: It's time for me to prove myself to my team and take us to a tiebreaker.

**End Confessional**

"Chase vs Freddie. 3...2..."

Craig blew the air horn.

Chase snatched the bar from Freddie.

Craig blew the air horn again, as the Vets celebrated.

"THE VETS WIN!"

The rookies hung their heads in disappointment.

**Confessional**

Cat: Now it's really hitting use because one of us is going home already.

**End Confessional**

"Congrats Vets, you held it down and won the first challenge. You will vote one guy on the rookies team into the Gauntlet. You will also PROTECT one guy on the rookies team from the Gauntlet. Then, rookies, you will vote one of your own into the Gauntlet."

The challenge buses took them home. The Vets met in a room.

"Okay, we're throwing Andre in, right?" Drake asked.

"Are you retarded?" Topanga asked.

Drake looked confused.

"We can only protect one person. We're going to protect Freddie, they'll vote in Sinjin to go against whoever we throw in. Throwing in Andre is a waste of an opportunity." Topanga explained.

"So would throwing in Beck." Mike said.

"Mike, adults are talking." Drake said. Everyone but Mike, Chase, and Zoey laughed.

"WOOOOOOW." Mike said, laying back, putting his hands behind his head.

**Confessional**

Mike: The Vets don't respect Me, they don't respect Chase, and they don't respect Zoey. Fucking Chelsea, the worst competitor in challenge history, has more say in our decisions than we do.

Phil: As far as I'm concerned, Mike, Zoey, and Chase are just rookies on the wrong team.

**End Confessional**

"We need to test Robbie." Raven said.

Drake nodded.

"Drake, if you couldn't beat him, how is Sinjin supposed to beat him?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey, go play with some blocks or something." Drake said, shooing her.

"HEY!" Chase said.

"You too." Drake said.

"Sinjin doesn't have to beat him, he just has to have a shot." Raven said.

"If he has to have a shot, why not vote in Freddie or Gibby?" Mike asked.

"What's the point of having Sinjin vs Freddie or Sinjin vs Gibby? Either way someone weak goes home. Robbie is the weakest important piece to their team." Phil said.

"Which is why we're voting him in." Raven said.

Everyone nodded and went out to the living room. Eventually Craig came.

"Okay guys, the Vets were told to deliberate and select one guy to protect from the Gauntlet, and one guy to vote into the Gauntlet."

**Confessional**

Andre: I feel like I'm going into the Gauntlet today, which would be great, because I can beat whoever my team votes in.

Beck: Voting in Andre would be a waste of time, so who's next on the chopping block? Me.

Gibby: I definitely feel like I could be going in, and that feeling sucks.

**End Confessional**

"Vets, who are you protecting?" Craig asked.

Phil smiled.

"We're going to go ahead and protect our boy Freddie." He said.

"Freddie, you're safe from the Gauntlet."

**Confessional**

Freddie: Vets think I'm weak, so they protected me because they want me around, alright. I'll take it. Anything that keeps me in the house longer.

Sinjin: Now that Freddie is safe, I'm the weakest on the team. So my team will probably vote me in.

**End Confessional**

"Vets, who's going into the Gauntlet?"

"We decided that, in order to see just where everyone on the rookies team stands, we're going with a very neutral, safe vote. We're voting in Robbie." Topanga said.

The rookies looked in shock as Robbie smiled and nodded.

"Everybody goes in, I might as well get it out of the way now." Robbie smiled.

"Okay rookies, everyone besides Robbie will go outside and vote for who will face Robbie in tonight's gauntlet. You can vote for anyone but Freddie."

The rookies left the room for 45 seconds and came back inside.

"Wow, quick vote. Who is it?"

"We've decided to vote in Sinjin." Tori said.

"Okay, it will be Sinjin vs Robbie in tonight's Gauntlet." Craig said.

Robbie shook Sinjin's hand.

Robbie and Sinjin were preparing for elimination. Topanga, Andre, Tori, and Josh were in the kitchen. Topanga was laughing as Andre was describing going against Phil in the elimination.

"So he looks at me, and he's like 'you ready to die, bitch?'. And I'm like. 'what'? And then the air horn blows."

"And then you destroyed him." Josh said.

Topanga and Andre laughed.

"I mean, he put himself in that spot, now he looks stupid, ya know?" Andre asked.

"Yeah. But honestly, how did it feel when he picked you up like that?" Topanga asked.

"Not even gonna lie, I pee'd a little bit, just a little." As Topanga and Josh burst into laughter. Tori stood, arms crossed.

**Confessional**

Tori: Andre and Topanga are really hitting it off, and I haven't talked to Andre since the reunion, but I still really like him, and I hate watching this connection that he and Topanga seem to have.

Topanga: Andre is so chill, he's really cool, and he's amazing at this game, so I feel like we can really relate to each other. He's like Phil, if Phil wasn't a douchebag.

Andre: Topanga is a powerful woman. And powerful women are really really sexy to me. Also, she's not bossy like Raven, she's not insane like Dana, she's not as unapproachable as Jade. She's almost perfect for me.

**End Confessional**

The challenge buses came to pick up everyone and take them to the Gauntlet.

They stood on a bridge and saw to poles in the ground in the middle of the field. On the ends of the fields were two posts with ropes coming out of the bottom's and bells in the middle.

**Confessional**

Robbie: If I lose on the very first episode after making the final last season, I will be more disappointed than humanly possible.

Sinjin: I made it so deep into last season, that losing now would be a huge disappointment.

**End Confessional**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to the Gauntlet. Can I please have Robbie, who was voted in by the Vets." Craig said.

Robbie came down.

"Are you surprised?"

"Yeah a little, until I realized that I'm not exactly the strongest or weakest guy here. I'm kinda in the middle, so this was a smart pick. Good job Vets." Robbie said.

"The rookies voted in Sinjin, Sinjin, come on down."

Sinjin came down.

"What happened?"

"Apparently I need to prove myself to my team, so I'll do it. Right here. Right now." Sinjin said.

"This Gauntlet is called, Reverse Tug Of War. Sinjin and Robbie, you guys will both be wearing back packs that are held together by a chord. The chord is just barely long enough for both of you to get to one of those ropes. You will be facing each other in the middle. On the sound of my air horn, you will run past each other and run to the rope. Then you will use the rope to pull yourself to the bell, so you can ring it. Any questions?"

They shook their heads no and got suited up.

"Okay, at the sound of my air horn guys!" Craig yelled as they stood, facing each other in the middle."

"Sinjin, you ready?"

Sinjin nodded.

"Robbie, you ready?"

Robbie gave him a thumbs up.

Craig blew the air horn and they took off. They were both immediately yanked back when Robbie reached the rope.

"Robbie got the rope before Sinjin could get his, it's over." Beck said.

Robbie pulled himself on the rope to the bell as Sinjin desperately reached for his rope. Robbie rung the bell and took off his backpack.

"Robbie wins!" Craig said as the Vets clapped and the Rookies celebrated.

"Robbie, re-join your team, you're still in the house. Sinjin, I'm sorry, you must walk the path of shame." Sinjin shook hands with Robbie and left.

**Confessional**

Sinjin: After doing so well on Fresh Meat 2, and going home first here, I have no idea what the future holds for me in the challenge.

**End Confessional**

"Tomorrow is a girl's day, the Gauntlympics will continue, see you guys then."

The challenge buses took the challengers home.

Robbie and Andre sat in a room.

"Okay, I think, in a final, we are best off going in with Me, you, Beck, Jade, Alex, and Tori." Andre said.

"Because Sam is impatient so there's no way she could make it through a final." Robbie agreed.

"So we're on the same page?"

"Maybe we can drop Tori and add Cat?" Robbie asked.

"Cat? Seriously?"

"I mean, she's an okay competitor."

"She's a horrible competitor with good luck."

"She can be a better asset to us in a final than Tori."

"You're just saying that because you like Cat." Andre said.

"You're only disagreeing because you want Tori back." Robbie smiled.

"That's not true. I'm disagreeing because Tori is a better competitor than Cat is and you know it."

"Well we can only take 3 girls to the final. And Alex and Jade both need to be there."

Andre shrugged and left Robbie with his thoughts.

**THE END**

**Fan Poll  
**

**What storyline are you most excited to see play out this season.**

**A.) Tori being jealous of Topanga and Andre's friendship.**

**B.) The Vets not respecting Zoey, Chase, and Mike.**

**C.) Tori trying to prove herself as a worthy champion.**

**D.) Phil and Andre's struggle for dominance.**

**E.) Robbie trying to protect Cat as long as possible.**


	3. Awkward Alliance

**Confessional**

Robbie: So, as of right now. Me and Andre have a pact, that no matter what happens, we're going to the finals. He's got a lot of brawn and a little bit of brains. I've got a lot of brains and a little bit of brawn. So we'll see how far this takes us.

Andre: As far as I'm concerned, Robbie and I have the game locked down. It's only a matter of what guy and what 3 girls we're taking with us to the final.

**End Confessional**

Jade and Beck were out on the deck as Tori came and joined them.

"Hey guys." Tori said, awkwardly.

"What in the hell could you possibly want?" Jade asked.

"Well. I think that we should discuss strategy."

"With you?" Beck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look. I'm not very popular on this team, and neither are you, Jade. So I think we need to stick together."

"Where do I come in?" Beck asked.

"Don't you want Jade to stick around?" Tori asked.

Beck nodded. Jade sighed.

"She has a good point." Jade said, sounding defeated.

They walked into the living room.

"So, we got a deal?" Tori asked.

Jade forced a smile and shook Tori's hand as she smiled back.

**Confessional**

Jade: So right now, I'm in an alliance with my ex-boyfriend and the girl who broke me and my ex-boyfriend up in the first place. Fucking fantastic.

Tori: I didn't want to have to do this, but the only way I'm gonna stay safe in this game is to have allies. And my options are limited. So, awkward alliance for me.

Beck: Why does god hate me? Can someone please please tell me?

Zoey: This entire time we've been here so far, the Vets have been treating us new Veterans horribly, and Chase is getting really upset about it.

Chase: It's one thing to disrespect me, but it's a whole nother thing to disrespect Zoey. And I'm not having it anymore.

**End Confessional**

Zoey and Chelsea sat in a room.

"But why are they so mean to us?" Zoey asked.

"It's Raven, Drake, and Phil. Their heads are so big. They're so busy fighting for control, they don't want some rookie's opinion." Chelsea responded.

"But we're not rookies anymore!"

"To them, you have to prove yourself and earn your stripes."

Zoey sighed.

"Then that's what we'll have to do."

Meanwhile, Andre and Topanga sat out by the pool.

"You know, I kinda wish I was on your team." Topanga said.

"Why?" Andre asked.

"You have a designated leader in Robbie, and you guys are humble. Our team is chaos."

"Yeah, our team pretty much gets along. I mean, Tori and Jade don't but, besides that. And I don't really talk to Beck."

"Yeah, I understand."

"How's Phil's ego doing?" Andre asked. Topanga laughed.

"It'll be back to normal soon."

The challenge buses went and picked up the challengers.

**Confessional**

Drake: So we get to the challenge and we see our faces blown up on huge clear plastic balls like the bubble from Bubble Boy.

**End Confessional**

"Balls huh? Sounds like your kind of challenge, Tori." Jade muttered.

"I was thinking the same about you." Tori muttered back with a smile.

"Alliance, huh?" Beck whispered, smiling. Standing in between them.

"Welcome to the Gauntlympics, part two of three! Today, girls vs girls, and guys vs guys. What's a big part of the Olympic games? Soccer! So you guys will be playing soccer. You guys will wear the huge bubbles with your faces on them and line up on one side of the field. One designated member of your team will be "the ball", your team's goal, pun intended, is to get your ball into the goal and keep the other team's ball out of the goal. Each goal gets a point. Every time a gender scores a goal, the other gender will come out and compete. First team with 4 points wins. First up, guys.

**Confessional**

Mike: So for the guys, we decide to make Drake the ball, so Phil and I can adequately block the Rookie ball.

Robbie: We decided to make Gibby the ball. Why? The dude has hella energy...and we're going to have Andre clear out a huge path for him while Beck, Freddie and I block the other team's ball. We're one man short, so Andre will have to work extra hard.

**End Confessional**

"Okay guys. Drake is the Vets ball, Gibby is the Rookies ball. 3...2..." Craig blew an air horn.

The guys started running. Drake started running with Josh and Chase running in front of him.

Andre was running as Gibby ran behind him, he saw Twitty in front of him.

**Confessional**

Gibby: So I'm running behind Andre, and I see Twitty, then Andre gets to Twitty...and I don't see Twitty anymore.

**End Confessional**

Andre ran into Twitty, knocking him off of the field.

"DAMN!" Topanga yelled, eyeing Andre.

**Confessional**

Chase: Andre smacks into Twitty so hard, he woke up in Alcoholic's Anonymous.

**End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Josh, Chase, and Drake tried to push past Freddie, Robbie and Beck, who were protecting the goal.

Andre knocked knocked down Mike and Phil pushed Gibby back, knocking him down. Gibby got back up and ran into Phil again.

Andre ran behind Gibby, knocking him and Phil into the goal.

Craig blew an air horn.

"POINT ROOKIES!" Craig yelled. The rookies celebrated.

"Girls, suit up."

**Confessional**

Topanga: So, we decide to make Zoey the ball, since she's pretty athletic.

Beck: On our team, Cat has the luck, and Cat is deceptively fast. She can get down that field before the Vets even know what hit em'. So she'll be our ball.

**End Confessional**

"Zoey is the Vets ball, Cat is the Rookies ball, 3...2..."

Craig blew the air horn.

Cat took off running down the side line as Jade and Alex ran behind her.

Zoey ran with Amy in front of her making a path and Topanga behind her to push her in.

Sam, Tori and Carly sat back desperately hoping that Cat would get into her goal so they wouldn't have to block Amy, Zoey and Topanga.

Cat ran past Trina and Chelsea and saw no one but Raven in her sight.

**Confessional**

Josh: Raven looks like a vicious Lion, and Cat looks like a baby Zebra. This is not going to be pretty.

Raven: This is payback for yesterday. I'm gonna hit that lucky bitch so hard, the 7 leaf clover will fall out of her ass.

**End Confessional**

Raven ran full speed at Cat. Cat spun to the left and Raven completely missed her, running into Alex.

Cat ran into the goal as Jade followed her to protect her.

"POINT ROOKIES!"

The rookie guys celebrated on the sidelines.

**Confessional**

Cat: Yeah, I'm definitely "lucky". *winks*

Gibby: At first, I thought, man this girl has really good luck, but then I start think. Man, this girl has really really good luck. I think she's a bit better than she leads on.

Amy: It's hard enough with these 40 pound plastic balls on our heads running, now we have to catch this fast, lucky, red blur?

Phil: So obviously our strategy isn't working. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Now, I'm the ball.

**End Confessional**

"Gibby is still the rookies ball. Phil is the new Vets ball. 3...2..."

When Craig blew the air horn. Andre took off with Phil in his sights.

"Andre's going for Phil." Trina said.

Phil ran into Andre, knocking him over. Then he ran into Gibby in the middle of the field, knocking him over.

**Confessional**

Drake: Phil's knocking these rookies over like bowling pins.

Chelsea: Boom. One's down. Boom. Another's down. Boom, then another.

**End Confessional**

Josh knocked over Beck as Phil pushed past Robbie and got into the goal.

Craig blew the air horn.

"POINT VETS!"

**Confessional**

Phil: There are 5 things that are certain in The Challenge. They'll be sex, they'll be betrayal, they'll be drama, they'll be Craig's air horn, and they'll be Phil Diffy, coming through in the clutch.

Andre: Alright Phil, you knocked me down and put me on my ass. Next time, I'm the ball. And I'm going out of my way to put you on yours.

**End Confessional**

"Girls turn. Cat is still the rookie ball, Trina is the new Vets ball. 3...2..."

Craig blew the air horn.

Cat tried the same strategy with only Jade following her, but Topanga, Raven and Chelsea stayed back this time at the goal.

Meanwhile, Amy and Zoey ran ahead of Trina as Tori, Sam, Alex, and Carly waited back.

Jade and Cat failed at pushing Topanga, Raven and Chelsea. And Amy, Zoey, and Trina failed getting past Tori, Sam and Alex.

"Tori, go help Jade and Cat." Alex instructed.

**Confessional**

Topanga: So I'm pushing Cat and Jade away, and out of the corner of my eye, I see this tan, blur coming at me. I turn around, and it's Tori Vega. And I'm thinking, what is she possibly gonna do to me? And then it happened.

**End Confessional**

Tori ran into Topanga from the side, knocking her into Raven and knocking them both down. Jade ran into Chelsea as Cat ran into the goal.

"POINT ROOKIES!" Craig exclaimed.

"Way to go Tori!" Robbie said high fiving her.

"Good job out there, Tori." Jade said, patting her on the shoulder.

The rest of the team congratulated Tori as the guys put on their bubbles.

**Confessional**

Tori: I saw that the only thing I needed to do to get Cat in the goal was get Topanga and Raven out of the way, and I was more than happy to do that.

Drake(sarcastically): So Tori has performed ONE impressive feat in 2 whole seasons? Wow, she deserves to be a 3 time champion, maybe even 4!

Carly: Tori is out to prove she deserves her championship, and she really looked like a champion out there today.

**End Confessional**

"Guys. Phil is the Vets ball, Andre is the rookies ball. Rookies, you get this, you win. Vets, you need this point to stay alive. 3...2..."

When Craig blew the air horn, the rookies parted like the Red Sea, allowing Andre to run right down the middle.

The Vets all ran together in a wall.

Andre ran over Mike, Chase, Twitty, Drake and Josh in the middle of the field as Phil ran full speed on the side of the field, knocking Beck out of the way. He pushed past Robbie into the goal as Andre ran into the other goal.

Craig looked at the replay on the camera. He blew the air horn.

"Point Vets! Rookies lead 3-2."

"Dammit." Andre said.

Phil and the Vets celebrated.

The girls put on the bubbles.

"Rookies, you can win here. Vets, you need this one to tie it up. Cat and Trina are still the balls. 3...2..."

Cat took off with Tori and Jade behind her as Sam, Carly, and Alex formed a wall outside the goal.

Meanwhile, Topanga and Zoey stood in front of their goal as Amy, Raven, and Chelsea ran with Trina.

Trina's group was at a standstill with Sam's wall, both pushing to no avail. Jade went at Zoey, taking her out.

Cat and Tori went at Topanga who was holding them both back. Jade helped them.

**Confessional**

Andre: Topanga is holding back Tori, Cat, AND Jade all by herself. As much as I want my team to win, Topanga looks crazy dominant right now. Did I mention how much I love strong women?

Alex: So we're sitting here, trying our damnedest to hold back Amy, Raven and Chelsea, and I look over and Topanga is blocking three of my teammates by herself. What the hell? Tori, Cat, Jade, push her ass out of the way!

**End Confessional**

Eventually, after two minutes, the three over powered her and Cat got into the goal.

Craig blew the air horn.

"THE ROOKIES WIN!" Craig yelled.

The rookies celebrated while the Vets sulked.

"Rookies, you will go home and pick one veteran girl to put into the elimination. And one veteran girl to protect from elimination."

The challenge buses picked them up and took them to the house.

The rookies team met in a room.

"Alright guys, who are we going with?" Alex asked.

"Well, we're obviously protecting Chelsea." Robbie said.

"I think we can shake things up in the house by voting in Topanga." Tori said. Jade and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Think about it. Either Raven or Zoey is going in, maybe Trina but that's doubtful. Topanga would crush any of them. It's too soon." Robbie said. Andre took a sigh of relief.

"So what do we do, captain?" Jade asked, sarcastically.

"We can either play it safe and vote in Trina or Zoey, or take a chance and vote in Amy. If Amy wins, then she'll be sticking around here for quite a bit longer because we won't be able to vote her back in. But if she goes home, that would change the whole dynamic of this game."

"I say we go with Amy, then." Sam said. Everyone agreed.

**Confessional**

Andre: Robbie has a way of making everything he wants you to do sound like the best option for you to do.

**End Confessional**

Craig arrived and met the teams in the living room.

"Okay, Rookies. You were told to choose one girl to protect from the Gauntlet and one girl to send into the Gauntlet. Who are you protecting?"

"Chelsea." Robbie said. Chelsea smiled.

"Chelsea, you are safe. What girl will be going into the Gauntlet tonight?"

**Confessional**

Topanga: I feel really nervous because, I don't want to see an elimination round ever. I know I can beat anyone in one, but the Gauntlet is scary, and I don't want to be in it, ever.

Amy: I have a good feeling I'm safe, so I hope it's not a false sense of security.

Trina: After my strong showing against Tori, I'm almost positive I'm going in.

Zoey: I'm thinking it's a 50-50 between me and Trina.

**End Confessional**

"We're going to vote in, Amy." Robbie said.

Amy raised her eyebrows and smiled.

The Vets looked around, a bit surprised.

"Okay, all the Vets besides Amy, you will go outside and vote for who will face Amy in the elimination. You can vote for anyone but Chelsea."

The Vets went outside.

"Let's start the voting. I vote Zoey." Drake said.

"I vote Raven." Zoey responded.

"I second that." Chase said.

"Third." Mike added.

"Look you rookies, why don't you ju..."

"I fourth that." Phil said, cutting Drake off. All the Vets looked at Phil in shock.

Raven sat silent, arms crossed.

"Fifth." Trina added.

"Sixth." Twitty said, shrugging his shoulders.

"6 out of 11, that's majority." Phil said, as the Vets all left, except Drake, Josh, and Raven, who stood in shock.

**Confessional**

Drake: So, Phil agrees with the rookies, and throws RAVEN in? One of our strongest competitors?

Phil: I don't mind Zoey. And Raven is past her prime and old, she thinks she's still elite. Fine, prove it, tonight in the Gauntlet.

**End Confessional**

The Vets all returned to the living room.

"So who will it be?" Craig asked.

"Well..." Mike started.

"Shut up, Mike. Well...we chose, Raven." Phil said.

The rookies and Amy looked in shock.

"Okay, tonight, in the Gauntlet, it'll be Amy vs Raven."

**Confessional**

Amy: So, tonight, I'm going against the elimination queen, in an elimination. Great.

Topanga: Amy is a strong competitor. But Raven has won more eliminations than anyone in Challenge history. This oughta be fun to watch.

**End Confessional**

Topanga and Andre sat on the couch.

"You know, we almost voted you in." Andre said, Topanga's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?"

"Thankfully Robbie decided it would be a waste of an opportunity."

"I have a deathly fear of eliminations. You wouldn't ever vote me in...would you?"

Before Andre could answer, Tori came in and sat between them.

"What's up guys?" Tori asked.

"Uh...nothing." Topanga said, looking at Tori suspiciously.

"This is going to be a good elimination round." Tori smiled.

"Uh...yeah." Andre said.

The three sat in awkward silence.

Meanwhile, Phil was outside doing pull-ups while Mike lifted weights.

"Why did you vote with us?" Mike asked.

"Because...you guys...were right..." Phil responded, in between pull ups.

"So you agree that we make good points?"

"No...you guys...are still...rookies...you just...happened to be...right...your opinion...is still...worthless..."

Mike rolled his eyes and went inside.

The challenge buses came and picked up the challengers.

They arrived at the Gauntlet to see a huge dirt circle with a bin in the very center.

**Confessional**

Amy: This is going to be something highly physical, and the more physical, the better. This is not going to be pretty, and I'm glad of it.

Raven: This is gonna be a straight up dog fight, and I'm the biggest bitch in the house, so I can't wait.

**End Confessional**

"Hello challengers. Welcome to the Gauntlet. Today, the Veterans lost, and the rookies voted in, Amy." Craig said.

Amy came down to the field.

"Amy, how are you?"

"Bad. I wasn't prepared to get voted into elimination today, but I'm going to have to do it, so. Let's go." Amy said.

"And then, the Vets voted in, Raven."

Raven came down to the field.

"What happened?"

"My team doesn't realize the value I still have, so it's time to show them why I'm the elimination queen." Raven said.

"Okay, tonight's Gauntlet, is called, Balls In."

The guys chuckled.

"You will put on a helmet and pads, and the offensive player will be outside of the circle, holding a ball. The defensive player will be inside the circle, in front of the bin. When I blow the air horn, the offensive player will try to put the ball in the bin and the defensive player will try to stop them, at all costs. And when I say all costs, I MEAN ALL COSTS. If the ball goes in the bin, the offensive player gets a point. If the defensive player knocks the ball out of the circle, and or the player out of the circle, the ball is dead. Every time someone scores or the ball is dead, the two players will switch. Each player will play defense once and offense once in every round. There are 5 rounds. Good luck to you both."

**Confessional**

Twitty: So this is basically, football meets basketball meets hockey meets catfight. This oughta be good.

**End Confessional**

"Okay, first up. Amy's on Offense, Raven's on defense. Three, two..." Craig blew the air horn.

Amy started running to her right and Raven followed her.

Amy spun to her left and put the ball in the bin.

Craig blew the air horn.

"Amy is up 1 to nothing. Raven is now on offense and Amy is on defense. 3...2..."

When Craig blew the air horn, Amy tackled Raven out of the circle.

Air horn again.

"Ball is dead. At the end of the first round, 1-0 Amy. Switch sides."

Amy lined up outside with the ball as Raven stood in front of the bin.

Amy ran through Raven and scored again.

**Confessional**

Topanga: Raven, the "elimination queen" is getting her ass handed to her, and this is a prime example of why I don't want to go into an elimination. Anything could happen.

**End Confessional**

"2-0 Amy, switch sides. 3...2..."

Amy jumped on top of Raven but Raven ran to the bin anyway and scored.

Air horn.

"2-1 Amy at the end of the 2nd round."

Amy and Raven caught their breath.

"Third round in 3...2..."

When the horn sounded, Raven came charging at Amy, who shot it, basketball style over Raven's head.

The ball bounced off the edge of the bin.

Amy and Raven wrestled for it for a bit until it flew out of the circle.

"No score!" Craig yelled, blowing the air horn.

Now, it was Raven's turn.

She ran at Amy who ducked and snatched the ball from Raven's hands, running out of the circle.

"No score. At the end of the third round, still 2-1." Craig said.

Craig blew the air horn, Amy ran through Raven's legs and dropped the ball into the bin.

"Amy is up 3-1. Raven, you have to score every single time now AND stop Amy from scoring from now on to tie the game up and go into overtime. 3...2..."

Craig blew the air horn, Raven ran over Amy and the ball bounced off of Amy's helmet and flew out of the circle.

Craig blew the horn again.

"Dead ball! Amy wins!"

The Vets celebrated and the Rookies clapped.

"I'm sorry Raven, this ends your time in Mexico, you must walk the path of shame."

**Confessional**

Raven: Losing again and again and again really takes a psychological toll on you, there's not much you can do to recover from it. I guess, back to training and back home to Baltimore for me.

**End Confessional**

"Challengers, we will conclude the Gauntlympics tomorrow, and ALL of you will be involved together, at the same time. Good luck, get some rest guys, you'll need it." Craig said.

The challenge buses picked up the challengers.

Beck and Jade stood out by the pool.

"Do you really trust Tori about this whole alliance thing?" Jade asked.

"We don't have options, Jade." Beck responded.

"Yeah, but, Tori? I mean come on."

"Those are the alliances. The Phil, Drake, Josh, Topanga, Twitty and Chelsea Alliance. Robbie, Andre, and Cat Alliance. Sam, Gibby, Freddie, Carly and Alex Alliance. The Chase, Mike, Zoey alliance. Then there's You, me, Tori, and Amy, and Trina who are just loners."

"I'd rather be a loner than be on Tori's side."

"If that was true, you wouldn't have shook her hand earlier."

"Whatever." Jade said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey...do you hear that?" Beck asked.

"Hear what?"

"Shh."

They listened closely.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" They heard everyone shouting.

They went inside to see everyone playing truth or dare as Andre and Tori awkwardly began to kiss.

**Confessional**

Topanga: Yep. Things just got interesting.

**End Confessional**

**THE END**

**Fan Poll: Which alliance will be the strongest?**

**A.) Tori-Jade-Beck  
B.) Phil-Twitty-Topanga-Drake-Chelsea-Josh  
C.) Robbie-Cat-Andre  
D.) Gibby-Carly-Freddie-Sam-Alex  
E.) Amy, alone  
F.) Trina, alone  
G.) Mike-Chase-Zoey**

**NEXT EPISODE: The Gauntlympics Continue, A heated argument between two Vet girls gets physical, and there is a big controversy during the challenge mission.**


	4. Your Girl

"I think we're better off laying low." Carly said.

"I know but, starting trouble, that's kind of Sam and I's MO, you know?" Alex said, Sam nodded.

"And how far did that get you last time?" Freddie asked.

"Farther than you, asshole." Sam spat back. Gibby stood between them.

"Woah, woah, guys. Carly's right, we should just sit back and continue to fly under the radar."

"We can only fly for so long until we have to make a powerful move." Alex said, leaving with Sam.

"And when the time comes, we'll do it!' Carly said.

**Confessional**

Alex: I can't do it. I can't not cause trouble, I have to get the house stirred up somehow. And I've got BIG plans.

Tori: So, last night. We're playing truth or dare, I choose dare, and Sam says...

Andre: "I dare you to kiss Andre", and I look over at Tori, she snaps her head around and looks at me, and I'm like...Alright! No problem with me!

**End Confessional**

Andre and Topanga sat on the couch.

"Have fun last night?" Topanga teased, Andre laughed.

"Well..."

Topanga punched him in the arm.

Just then, Phil came in.

"Topanga, we got a HUGE problem." Phil said leaving.

Topanga sighed and followed him, leaving the room.

They stood outside on the deck.

"What's wrong?"

"The guys want to throw the challenge."

"What?"

**Confessional**

Phil: So Zoey comes to me and tells me that Drake, Josh, and Twitty want to throw today's challenge in order to get rid of Mike, and then throw the next guys challenge to get rid of Chase. This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life.

Drake: If we lose today's challenge, the Rookies will protect Chase and we will vote in Mike to go against whoever they vote in. Then, next guys challenge, they can't protect Chase, so we'll vote him in and send him home too.

Twitty: We don't need Chase and Mike to be successful, all they are are a nuisance and dead weight.

**End Confessional**

Tori was outside doing push-ups while Drake lifted weights.

"Doesn't matter how many you do, you're still mediocre as fuck." Drake teased.

"You know what Drake, when's the last time you won?"

"Won more than you."

"That doesn't answer my question Mr. 4 Back to Back loses." Tori said, still not stopping.

"I've accomplished more in this game than you've accomplished in your entire life."

"You've done nothing lately. You think you're so much better than everyone, prove it."

Drake rolled his eyes and left as Tori continued her push-ups.

**Confessional**

Tori: Everything I do, it's not just to win this competition. It's to win this competition, it's to shut the Vets up, it's to get my mind off of all the distractions with Andre. I feel like I'm fighting harder than anyone else in this house, but that's okay, because it'll all be worth it when I cross that finish line again.

**End Confessional**

Drake walked into the living room to see Topanga and Phil.

"Drake, you guys aren't throwing the challenge, are you?" Phil asked.

"No." Drake responded, looking confused.

"Okay, good." Topanga said as the challenge buses arrived.

**Confessional**

Sam: So we arrive, and we see this weird big fucking rope contraption over the water. And my first thought is, fuck. I hate the water.

Robbie: As a championship swimmer, I hope this water is not a tease and that we actually get to do some swimming today.

**End Confessional**

"Hello Challengers. Welcome to the third challenge mission of The Gauntlet 2. And the 3rd and FINAL part of "The Gauntlympics". One big part of the Olympics is the relay race, we will be doing a variation of that. Today, you will be playing, Piggy Back. Each team has to advance on eleven hanging ropes from one platform to another that is suspended above water. After one player advances onto one rope, the next teammate has to use the first player as a "human bridge" in order to advance to the next rope. Subsequent players will continue the process, until each player is hanging onto their own rope, at which point, players will continue to use their teammates as "human bridges" in order to reach the opposite platform. EACH PLAYER MUST TOUCH EVERY ROPE WITH BOTH HANDS TO BE COUNTED AS REACHING THE 2ND PLATFORM. The team with the most members on the 2nd platform, wins. If it is a tie, the team with the fastest time wins. First up, the Veterans."

**Confessional**

Phil: Okay, so, this challenge is going to involve us climbing over top of each other. So we're going to have our weakest guys go first, then our strongest guys, then our strongest girls, then our weakest girls.

**End Confessional**

The Vets stood on Platform 1 with their helmets and flotation devices.

Craig blew the air horn and Chase got onto Rope 1.

Twitty crawled over Chase on Rope 1 and got onto Rope 2.

Josh crawled over the two of them top Rope 3.

Drake crawled to Rope 4.

Mike crawled to Rope 5.

Phil crawled to Rope 6.

**Confessional**

Robbie: The Vets are looking pretty good, they're killing this challenge. And then...the girls start going.

**End Confessional**

Topanga crawled over everyone to Rope 7.

"Can we hurry this up!?" Josh yelled, struggling to stay up.

"Patience. Your turn, Amy." Phil said.

Amy crawled over Chase and Twitty, she and Josh almost fell when she crawled over him. She eventually made it to rope 8.

"I'm falling." Josh said, trying to pull himself up.

"Zoey, Trina, Chelsea, hurry, get across!" Phil said.

Zoey crawled over everyone to rope 9.

Trina crawled over everyone to rope 10.

Chelsea slipped on rope 1 and was hanging on Chase's feet.

"Grab her Chase, grab he..." Phil started before Chelsea fell.

"VETS HAVE 10 PLAYERS LEFT!" Craig said.

"Uh...uh...Alright Chase, crawl to rope 11."

"Wouldn't it make more se..."

"ZOEY!" Phil said.

"Alright, that's it, you're not going to di..."

"CHASE WE DON'T HAVE TIME, JUST DO WHAT HE SAYS!" Mike yelled as Josh started slipping even more.

**Confessional**

Tori: The Vets are looking unorganized, dysfunctional, and now they're being counterproductive.

Andre: And WE'RE supposed to be the rookies, wow.

**End Confessional**

"Josh is gonna crack." Jade said with a smile.

Chase crawled over Twitty to Rope 2.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Twitty said, struggling to hold up himself with Chase on top of him.

"TRYING!" He responded, crawling to rope 3 on top of Josh. Chase eventually made it to rope 6 on top of Phil.

"Topanga, do you think you can hold me?"

"Yes Chase, just come on."

"Are you sure?"

"SHE'S SURE!" Josh screamed, turning red.

Chase climbed on top of Topanga, who looked unphased.

"Amy, I'm coming through." Chase said, crawling to rope 8. Amy held him up without a problem.

"Zoey, you got me?" Chase asked.

Zoey nodded.

Chase climbed to Rope 9.

"Oh my god hurry up!" Zoey screamed.

He climbed to Rope 10 on top of Trina.

"AAAAAH!" Trina screamed as Chase made it to rope 11.

"What now Phil?" Chase asked.

"I...I don't know."

The rookies laughed.

Josh fell.

"VETS HAVE 9 PLAYERS LEFT."

"Uh, Twitty, crawl to rope 3." Phil instructed.

Twitty fell.

"What the fuck Twitty!?" Phil yelled.

"VETS HAVE 8 PLAYERS LEFT!"

Drake immediately fell with no sign of struggle.

"VETS HAVE 7 PLAYERS LEFT!"

**Confessional**

Phil: So Josh falls, and all of a sudden, Twitty and Drake fall. Those assholes are threw the challenge! And now they think they can send Mike home in elimination.

Twitty: So after Josh falls, I let go, and Drake let's go. You're on your own, guys. And bye-bye Mike-Mike.

**End Confessional**

"Trina, go to the finish line." Phil said.

Trina climbed from rope 10 to rope 11 over Chase, then climbed onto the 2nd platform, laying down.

"TRINA HAS COMPLETED THE CHALLENGE! THE VETS HAVE 6 MORE PLAYERS TO GET ACROSS!"

"Okay, I'm getting this over with." Phil said, climbing over Topanga, then Amy, then barely Zoey, then Chase to get to the 2nd platform.

"PHIL HAS COMPLETED THE CHALLENGE! 5 VETS LEFT!"

"I...I can't..."

Amy fell into the water.

"4 VETS LEFT! 2 VETS ACROSS!"

Chase fell.

"NO!" Phil screamed.

"3 VETS LEFT, 2 VETS ACROSS!"

"Okay, Mike just get ac..."

Mike fell.

"MOTHERFUCKER! TOPANGA! GET ACROSS!" Phil screamed.

"2 VETS LEFT!"

Topanga got across to the second platform, climbing over Zoey last, who was two ropes away.

Then Topanga and Phil reached out and grabbed Zoey, pulling her past the three ropes, which she touched.

"SHE DIDN'T GRAB BOTH ROPES!" Alex screamed.

"ZOEY, DID YOU GRAB BOTH ROPES!?" Craig called up.

"YES!"

"NO SHE DIDN'T!" Sam yelled.

"I'M NOT LYING GUYS, I GRABBED BOTH ROPES!"

Craig blew the air horn.

"The Vets got Trina, Zoey, Topanga, and Phil across. That's 4 out of 11. Rookies, all you need is to get 5 across to win."

**Confessional**

Topanga: I've never been part of a team that's done worse in a challenge than today.

Beck: So, we don't even have to get HALF of our players across, and we win. This should be a walk in the park.

Gibby: They did horrible, how do you lose SEVEN people on something like this? All we have to do is survive.

**End Confessional**

Craig blew the air horn and Andre climbed to rope 1.

Jade climbed over him and climbed to rope 2.

Robbie climbed to rope 3, Beck climbed to rope 4.

Alex climbed to rope 5, Sam climbed to rope 6, Gibby climbed to rope 7, Tori climbed to rope 8, Freddie climbed to 9, and Carly climbed to 10.

"Alright, come on now, Cat." Robbie said.

**Confessional**

Sam: So, Captain Doofus has us all set up in a position where we have to do all the work, and all Cat has to do his crawl over us to the finish line.

Robbie: Cat is the weakest girl on the team, so it makes sense that the system is tailored to get her across.

Topanga: The rookies have talent, they have a system, they have speed, and they're looking pretty good so far, and then...

**End Confessional**

Cat climbed onto Andre and slipped down, grabbing Andre's leg.

"Andre, grab her and pull her up!" Robbie said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Andre asked.

**Confessional**

Andre: I can barely hold MYSELF up on this rope, and now you want me to hold a girl with no arm strength at all up? Let go and just fall, like, don't take me with you.

Cat: I'm desperately climbing up Andre, but I can't get back on the rope, and I'm thinking, something has to happen, everything always goes right for me, something lucky has to happen, please!

**End Confessional**

Cat fell into the water.

"ROOKIES HAVE TEN PLAYERS LEFT!"

**Confessional**

Alex: I don't know if Cat spilled salt during breakfast or if she ran under a few ladders on the way here or if a black cat ran past or or whatever, but the one thing I do know is, she completely sucked at this challenge.

**End Confessional**

All of a sudden, before Robbie could give any instructions, Freddie fell.

"ROOKIES HAVE NINE PLAYERS LEFT!"

"Okay, guys, Andre you go..."

Carly fell.

**Confessional**

Phil: So the rookies start falling, and I'm like..."SO YOU'RE SAYING THERE'S A CHANCE!?"

**End Confessional**

"THE ROOKIES HAVE EIGHT PLAYERS LEFT!"

"Andre, get across." Robbie said, calmly. Trying not to freak out like Phil did.

Andre basically flew across the ropes, making it to the 2nd platform.

"Alright, now Beck, you go."

**Confessional**

Beck: So we've been on these ropes for a little while, we're hot. My palms are sweaty, and these ropes are hot.

**End Confessional**

Beck made it to rope 5 before he started falling. His hands were on rope 6 and his feet were wrapped around rope 5.

"No, Beck!" Robbie yelled. Beck let go and fell.

"SIX ROOKIES LEFT!"

Robbie started to make his way across. He made it to rope 7 before he and Gibby both started to fall.

"Shit, Shit SHIT!" Robbie screamed as he AND Gibby fell.

FOUR ROOKIES LEFT!"

**Confessional**

Jade: Super-Genius apparently isn't smart enough to hold onto a rope, and they both fall.

Andre: As Robbie's ally, and the strongest on the team, I decide to take charge in the challenge.

**End Confessional**

"Jade, come across. Don't put weight on Sam, Tori, and Alex when you pass them." Andre called out.

Jade started to climb.

"NO! TORI SHOULD BE GOING, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?"

**Confessional**

Robbie: Andre, and the remaining girls have completely abandoned my system. What are they doing.

Sam: So it's hot as hell, my arms are in pain, and to top it off, I got a wet nerd on the sidelines, telling us how we're doing this all wrong.

**End Confessional**

"YOU SHUT UP AND DRY OFF!" Sam yelled back to Robbie as Jade got to the second platform.

"Jade and Andre have completed it! THREE ROOKIES LEFT!"

"Okay guys, come on. Alex, let's go!" Andre called out.

Alex crossed the ropes and finished.

"3 ROOKIES ARE COMPLETE! TWO LEFT!"

"Sam, come across, then Tori, finish us off."

Sam crossed to the 2nd platform.

"THE ROOKIES HAVE 4 ACROSS, ONE MORE AND THEY WIN!"

**Confessional**

Andre: All that remains to get the win, is for Tori to climb 4 ropes. That's it.

**End Confessional**

Tori climbed to rope 9, then to rope ten, then to rope 11. When she tried to get to rope twelve, she fell horizontal like Beck did and was holding rope eleven with her feet and rope 12 with her hands.

"TORI WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Alex yelled.

"I didn't mean to!" Tori yelled.

"OH! It's all good, then." Sam said sarcastically.

"We're gonna pull you in, when I say now, reach for my hand." Andre said.

Andre got into a good position.

"NOW!"

Tori reached for Andre's hand and missed, falling into the water.

"NO! TORI!" Andre screamed as Craig blew an air horn.

**Confessional**

Robbie: All Tori had to do to win us the challenge was grab Andre's hand.

Drake: Ladies and gentlemen, your reigning champion of The Challenge!

Tori: Today was definitely not a good showing for me, but hopefully, our time was better than the Vets and we can still get the win.

**End Confessional**

The teams both met Craig on the field.

"Okay guys, that challenge wasn't as easy as it looked, was it?" Craig asked.

The challengers gave an emphatic "NO".

"Now, Rookies, you guys got Andre, Jade, Sam, and Alex across. You almost got Tori across, but almost only counts in horseshoes. Now, Vets. You guys got Trina, Phil, Chase and Zoey across. There was a little controversy over whether or not Zoey grabbed every rope, so we checked the replay...and Zoey DID grab every rope, meaning the game ended in a tie."

**Confessional**

Jade: Now, thanks to Tori, it all comes down to who did the challenge faster.

**End Confessional**

"Now, Zoey. What did I emphasize at the beginning of today's challenge?" Craig asked.

"Everyone must touch every rope." Zoey said.

"Close. I said, everyone must every rope with BOTH hands. And while you touched every rope, you only touched the last rope with one hand, so Zoey, you are disqualified. Meaning, the Vets only got THREE members across, to the rookies FOUR. So, the Rookies win!"

The Rookies celebrated as the Vets (besides Drake, Josh, and Twitty) hung their heads.

"Tori, you got lucky this time." Craig said.

"Don't ever do that to me again, CJ!" Tori said, laughing.

"Rookies, at the house, you guys will vote one Veteran guy into the Gauntlet, and then protect one Veteran guy from the Gauntlet."

The challenge buses picked up the contestants.

"Why in the fuck would you guys do that?" Phil asked, sitting behind Drake and Twitty.

"Do what?" Twitty asked.

"Don't play dumb, shithead, you know what I mean."

"Sorry everyone can't be as strong as you, Phil." Twitty said, Drake cracked up.

"You guys threw the Challenge, all 3 of you." Phil said, pointing over at Josh.

Josh sat in silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Drake said, putting his hands behind his head.

The buses got to the houses and the rookies met in the kitchen.

"Okay guys, I'm thinking we vote in Phil and protect Chase." Andre said.

"No, Drake has been nonstop criticizing me, it's time for him to go in and prove himself." Tori said.

Robbie rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Twitty. Twitty needs to go in. He's dangerous in a final." Beck said. Robbie smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on board with that."

"I don't know, that's a bold move, do you really want to piss the Vets off?" Carly asked.

Alex scoffed.

"It's a game!"

"I'm with it." Sam shrugged.

"Let's take a vote. All in favor of voting Drake?" Tori asked, raising her hand.

Everyone sat still except for Cat, who raised her hand.

"All in favor of voting Phil?" Andre asked.

Gibby, Freddie, and Andre raised their hands.

"All in favor of voting Twitty?" Robbie asked.

Robbie, Beck, Sam, Alex, Jade, and Carly raised their hands.

"Majority rules." Robbie shrugged.

Eventually, Craig came to the house and met with the Rookies and Veterans in the living room.

"Okay rookies, when we met last, I asked you to protect one male Veteran from the Gauntlet. Who will it be?"

"As a team, our unanimous decision was to protect Chase." Tori said.

Chase nodded and gave a thumbs up.

**Confessional**

Chase: So the rookies think I'm the weakest veteran guy? Gotcha. Time to prove them wrong from now on.

**End Confessional**

"Okay, Chase, you're safe. Rookies, who did you vote directly into the Gauntlet?"

**Confessional**

Drake: I'm feeling like I could go into the Gauntlet, which is fine, because I would be MORE than happy to send Mike home.

Twitty: Mike has to go home, whether it's Drake sending him home, Phil sending him home, or myself.

Phil: I don't want to go in and have to do Drake and Twitty's dirty work, especially after THEY threw the challenge.

Mike: I'm a bit worried that I could go in because traditionally, rookies avoid poking the hornet's nest, and voting in Drake, Twitty, Josh, OR Phil would upset the Vets and that wouldn't be good for the Rookies.

**End Confessional**

"Well CJ, in this game, there are safe moves, and there are moves that ruffle some feathers. And what fun would this game be if we didn't ruffle some feathers? You can't be successful without making big moves. With that being said, Mr. Twitty, you're going in today." Robbie said.

Twitty smiled and nodded.

"You ruffled the wrong feathers, kid." Twitty said.

"Alright, we'll see." Robbie smiled back.

"Okay, Veterans, besides Twitty, go outside and come back with a clear consensus on who you want to send into the Gauntlet tonight." Craig said.

The Vets left to go discuss.

"Okay, there's 10 of us. Who want's Mike in the Gauntlet?" Drake asked.

Drake, Josh, Trina, Chelsea, Amy, and Phil raised their hands.

"6 out of 10, unanimous." Drake said.

All the Vets left, Trina, Amy, Chelsea and Mike lingered behind.

"No hard feelings, just didn't want to make the guys mad." Trina whispered. Mike nodded at the 3 girls and they went into the house.

**Confessional**

Mike: So the Drake, Twitty, and Josh have the girls scared to death to vote against them, and even big bad, "Team Captain" Phil gives in to what they want and votes me in. The only people that didn't give in to voting with them were Chase and Zoey. And surprisingly, Topanga.

Phil: I don't agree with them throwing the challenge, I have too much integrity to throw a challenge, but I will agree that Mike needs to at least go in once and prove himself, like everyone at one point should have to.

Topanga: I didn't vote with them because Amy, Chelsea, and Trina only voted in fear that the guys would conspire to get rid of them if they didn't. The guys would NEVER throw me, the best player, in the elimination round, so I don't have to worry about pleasing them.

**End Confessional**

"Who did you guys decide?" Craig asked.

"Mike-Mike." Topanga said.

"So in tonight's elimination, it will be Mike vs Twitty."

**Confessional**

Tori: The Vets' dislike of Mike is so trivial. They dislike him because he's confident, he's an asshole, and he's not a Vet. Phil is confident, Drake is an asshole, and ALL of them were rookies at one point. I don't get it.

**End Confessional**

Everyone left the room.

Mike went jogging and Twitty began doing pull-ups.

Later, Beck and Jade sat in the pool.

"Jade, I still want to talk about last season..."

"NO! I told you. Everything we talk about, will be about the game. If you aren't talking about the game, don't talk to me." Jade said.

"Okay fine, don't you think it would be imperative to the game that we get past what happened last season instead of ignoring it?"

"I am past it."

"You're not past it, you're just pretending that it never happened."

"Fuck off Beck, seriously!"

"I'm just trying to resolve this. The more you run from it, the harder it will be to get past it."

"I'm not having this conversation." Jade said, getting up and walking inside. As she was walking inside, Tori was walking outside.

Jade pushed Tori out of the way and kept walking. Tori went out to the pool.

"What's her problem?" Tori asked.

"I've been trying to get her to talk to me about last season but she won't." Beck said, getting out of the pool.

"Can you blame her? Andre hasn't been talking to me about it either. The only time he talks to me is when he's giving me instructions during missions."

"Can you blame him?"

"I guess not." Tori said. The two stood in awkward silence until Robbie came in.

"I'm just gonna take a few laps in the pool, if you guys don't mind." Robbie said.

"Nah, you're good." Beck said, leaving. Robbie got in the pool, Tori walked over to the edge of the pool.

"Robbie."

"What's up, Tori."

"You're the closest person to Andre in the house, do you think you could get him to talk to me?"

"About?" Robbie asked.

"Last season, the kiss last night, ANYTHING."

Robbie thought for a while as he continued swimming.

"I'll see what I can do." Robbie said.

"Thank you!" Tori said, about to leave.

"Wait!" Robbie yelled.

"What?"

"You gotta do something for me."

"Something like what?" Tori asked suspiciously.

"Talk to Cat and figure out what she thinks of me."

"Alright, gotcha." Tori said, leaving.

Meanwhile, Andre and Topanga sat upstairs in a bedroom.

"What the hell happened to your girl today?" Topanga asked.

"Excuse me?" Andre asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She fell on the last rope."

"My girl?"

"Yeah, your girl."

"Uh, no."

"No what?"

"I don't have a girl." Andre said.

"Oh! You don't have a girl, alright!" Topanga said, pretending to be getting up and leaving.

"No that's not what I meant to say Topanga, you know that."

"What did you mean to say?"

"I...you...Topanga what is this?"

"What is what?"

"THIS!" Andre said, gesturing over the two of them with his hand.

"A bed."

"I mean us. What's going on here?"

"Well...we're really good friends, who have a lot in common, and just happen to be different genders."

"We talk every day."

"You and Robbie talk every day, what are you guys?" Topanga teased.

Andre chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"The challenge buses are here!" Cat called into the room.

The challenge buses took the challengers to the Gauntlet, where they saw a huge wooden rectangle made of 4 wooden walls. In the middle of the rectangle was a wall that dissected the rectangle in half, vertically. Above the wall was a bunch of cables going horizontally that had big exercise balls with hole cut out, hanging on them.

**Confessional**

Mike: This is looking more like a strategy game than a physical game. I'm not giving Drake and Twitty the satisfaction of saying that they threw me into the Gauntlet and then sent me home. Twitty, is going home tonight.

Twitty: Robbie wants to shake up the game and vote me in? Alright fine, when I win tonight and come back, I'm gonna shake up his face.

**End Confessional**

"Hello guys, today, once again, the rookies won the challenge, meaning that they got to vote one guy into tonight's Gauntlet. The rookies chose, Twitty. Twitty, come on down."

Twitty came down.

"How you feeling, Twitty?"

"Good man, good. Just ready to show these little kids how a man handles these situations." Twitty said. Andre and Robbie scoffed while Beck rolled his eyes.

"And Veterans, you guys yourselves voted Mike in to the Gauntlet. Mike, come on down."

Mike joined Twitty and Craig on the field.

"Mike, what happened?"

"Well CJ, the powers that be on my team see me as a threat to their power, so, they've decided to get rid of me." Mike said.

"This should be a good one. Yesterday, Amy defeated Raven in Balls In. Tonight, you guys are playing, Balls Out. You each have 7 balls on your side of the wall with one in the middle. You will run back in forth, reaching up to the cables and knocking balls over to your opponents side for 5 minutes. When the five minutes are up, whoever has the most balls on his side of the wall will be eliminated and will be on a flight back to the states by tomorrow morning."

Mike and Twitty went into the rectangle and got on their respective sides.

"Alright guys, 3...2..." Craig blew the air horn.

Mike and Twitty immediately started running around the huge structures, knocking balls back and forth.

**Confessional**

Mike: So for the first minute, I'm hitting the balls over to Twitty, he's hitting em' right back. Back and forth, back and forth. Then after the second minute, I'm starting to get a little tired, but I'm still hitting the balls over and all I see are balls flying back over to my side. Now, somewhere between the second and third minute, I'm hitting the balls over to Twitty's side, and for every 3 I hit, I only see one flying back.

**End Confessional**

"COME ON, TWITTY!" Drake yelled as Twitty started walking back and forth, hitting the balls.

"60 Seconds!" Craig said.

Twitty tried his hardest hitting the balls over while Mike kept hitting them back.

"TIME!" Craig yelled, blowing the air horn.

He counted the 9 balls on Twitty's side and the 5 on Mike's side.

"Mike wins!" The rookies, Topanga, Phil, Chase, Amy, Trina and Zoey clapped.

"I'm sorry Twitty, this ends your time in Mexico, you must walk the path of shame." Craig said.

**Confessional**

Twitty: I honestly don't have it anymore. I'm starting to come to terms with the fact that I may need to stop appearing on these shows. I'd rather leave with some left in the tank then stick around at half capability.

**End Confessional**

"Challengers, tomorrow, we move on from the Gauntlympics and begin the real challenges, and trust me, if you thought today was hard...you were right, today was one of the hardest challenges that we've ever come up with, it's gonna be hard to top that, honestly. But we're sure as hell gonna try!"

Craig and the contestants laughed.

"Get some rest, see you guys tomorrow."

The challenge buses took the contestants back to the house.

**Confessional**

Tori: So, us being young adults in a huge house with a pool and a bunch of alcohol, always find every excuse to get drunk and act stupid. Birthdays, holidays, first day of the challenge, new couple in the house, anything. So what does Mike suggest? We have a party to celebrate the end of the Gauntlympics. I'm pretty sure that in 2 days we'll be drinking because someone successfully swatted a fly.

**End Confessional**

Trina accidentally bumped into a glass and knocked it off of the table, shattering it.

"Oops." Trina said, laughing.

**Confessional**

Topanga: So, Trina gets wasted. And when I say wasted, I mean she's Twitty wasted. So I decide, as a good teammate and a good friend, to try to get Trina to bed. And that's when all hell breaks loose.

**End Confessional**

"NO! I'M JUST HAVING FUN!" Trina yelled.

"Trina, come on." Topanga said, putting her hands on her shoulders.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Trina yelled, shoving Topanga.

"Relax Trina, chill out."

"NO!"

Trina broke another glass.

"Alright, come on Trina." Phil said as he, Josh, and Topanga forced Trina upstairs. They were in the hallway right in front of the hallway.

"NO! I'M TIRED OF YOU GUYS DOING EVERYTHING TOPANGA SAYS BECAUSE SHE'S A STRONG COMPETITOR OR WHATEVER! I DON'T CARE HOW GOOD SHE IS SHE'S NOT GONNA BOSS ME AROUND!"

"Trina, I'm trying to help you!" Topanga said.

"Yeah, y-y-you're trying to help me because you think you're SOOOOO much better than me and SOOOOO much smarter than me."

"I think I'm SOOO much more sober than you right now. And you need to go to bed, we have a mission tomorrow."

"No! No! You always think you're right and you're above everyone else! I'm fucking sick of you looking down upon me!" Trina screamed, shoving Topanga into the wall.

"Calm down Trina, calm down. Don't hurt yourself." Topanga said, smiling. Grabbing Trina's wrists.

"Fuck you!" Trina yelled, shoving Topanga.

She shoved Topanga to the right, towards the staircase and Topanga fell down the stairs.

"OH MY GOD!" Amy screamed running over.

Andre and Phil ran to her too.

"ARE YOU OKAY!?" Andre asked.

"NO! IT'S MY SHOULDER!" Topanga yelled, crying.

**Confessional**

Phil: No. No. No! Why? Why why why why why?

**End Confessional**

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Tori yelled.

**THE END**

**Fan Polls.**

**What 2 girls and what 2 guys would you want to see face-off in "Reverse Tug Of War"?**

**What 2 girls and what 2 guys would you want to see face-off in "Balls In"?**

******What 2 girls and what 2 guys would you want to see face-off in "Balls Out"?**

******NEXT EPISODE: Two alliances merge together to form one big alliance, a controversial Gauntlet vote splits a whole team in half and causes an argument between a Vet guy and a Rookie guy, and one girl will go home.**


	5. The Myth

**_THREE DAYS AGO WAS MY BIRTHDAY, BUT I'M GIVING YOU GUYS A GIFT! EPISODE 5!_  
**

**Confessional**

Tori: So, us being young adults in a huge house with a pool and a bunch of alcohol, we always find every excuse to get drunk and act stupid. Birthdays, holidays, first day of the challenge, new couple in the house, anything. So what does Mike suggest? We have a party to celebrate the end of the Gauntlympics. I'm pretty sure that in 2 days we'll be drinking because someone successfully swatted a fly.

**End Confessional**

Trina accidentally bumped into a glass and knocked it off of the table, shattering it.

"Oops." Trina said, laughing.

**Confessional**

Topanga: So, Trina gets wasted. And when I say wasted, I mean she's Twitty wasted. So I decide, as a good teammate and a good friend, to try to get Trina to bed. And that's when all hell breaks loose.

**End Confessional**

"NO! I'M JUST HAVING FUN!" Trina yelled.

"Trina, come on." Topanga said, putting her hands on her shoulders.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Trina yelled, shoving Topanga.

"Relax Trina, chill out."

"NO!"

Trina broke another glass.

"Alright, come on Trina." Phil said as he, Josh, and Topanga forced Trina upstairs. They were in the hallway right in front of the staircase.

"NO! I'M TIRED OF YOU GUYS DOING EVERYTHING TOPANGA SAYS BECAUSE SHE'S A STRONG COMPETITOR OR WHATEVER! I DON'T CARE HOW GOOD SHE IS SHE'S NOT GONNA BOSS ME AROUND!"

"Trina, I'm trying to help you!" Topanga said.

"Yeah, y-y-you're trying to help me because you think you're SOOOOO much better than me and SOOOOO much smarter than me."

"I think I'm SOOO much more sober than you right now. And you need to go to bed, we have a mission tomorrow."

"No! No! You always think you're right and you're above everyone else! I'm fucking sick of you looking down upon me!" Trina screamed, shoving Topanga into the wall.

"Calm down Trina, calm down. Don't hurt yourself." Topanga said, smiling. Grabbing Trina's wrists.

"Fuck you!" Trina yelled, shoving Topanga.

She shoved Topanga to the right, towards the staircase and Topanga fell down the stairs.

"OH MY GOD!" Amy screamed running over.

Andre and Phil ran to her too.

"ARE YOU OKAY!?" Andre asked.

"NO! IT'S MY SHOULDER!" Topanga yelled, crying.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Tori yelled.

**Confessional**

Topanga: So, Trina pushes me down this stairs, and I have this terrible pain in my shoulder...for about 45 seconds.

**End Confessional**

"I'm fine." Topanga said, slowly sitting up.

"That's the adrenaline talking." Phil said.

"No, I really am fine." She said, standing up.

The guys carried Trina into her room and everyone went to bed.

The next morning, Topanga was sitting alone on the deck.

**Confessional**

Trina: So last night, I got really drunk and pushed Topanga down the stairs. A lot of people act like drunken idiots on this show and make a fool out of themselves on national television. I don't want to be one of those people. I made a horrible mistake, that's not who I am, and I just want to move past it and put it behind me.

**End Confessional**

Trina came out and sat next to Topanga on the deck.

"Topanga, I'm really really sorry about last night."

Topanga nodded.

"How's your shoulder?" Trina asked.

"It's fine." Topanga lied.

"I'm really sorry, I know you were trying to help and I was being fucking stupid."

"It's fine Trina, it's fine." Topanga said.

"Do you forgive me?" Trina asked, offering a hug.

Topanga hugged her. Wincing as their shoulders bumped.

**Confessional**

Topanga: If anyone thinks I might not be at 100% on the Vets team, they might see me as a liability and vote me in. If a rookie thinks I'm not at 100%, they might want to test me and send me into the Gauntlet. I'm pretty sure I'm dealing with a sprained shoulder, but if anyone asks, I feel even better than I did before I got pushed down the steps.

**End Confessional**

Tori and Cat were out by the pool. Tori was doing sit-ups while Cat sat and watched her.

"Hopefully we can have better days today." Cat smiled.

Tori kinda ignored her.

"You ready for today's challenge?" Cat asked.

"Yeah." Tori gasped quickly, in between crunches.

"You've been working pretty hard, I think you've done enough..."

Tori ignored her again.

They sat in awkward silence until Jade stuck her head out of the door.

"Both of you, Robbie's room." Jade said.

Tori laid down on the ground and Cat helped her up. They followed Jade to Robbie's room.

They walked in to see Andre, Robbie and Beck sitting and talking.

For a split-second, Andre and Tori made eye contact, then immediately looked away from each other.

Jade closed and locked the door.

"Okay, the six people in this room are the people I want to see on the rookies team in the final." Robbie said.

Everyone looked around at each other.

"Hopefully we can get an advantage and get more of us into the final, but at bare minimum, I want us six to make it."

"Umm...just a quick question. Why?" Tori asked.

"We have this locked. Andre is a beast, that's quite established. I'm a genius, hate to brag but, yeah. Cat's lucky, and she is underrated. Now Tori, you're hungry, you're playing with something to prove, I like that." Robbie said. Tori smiled.

"That gives you an edge. Jade, you're pretty strong and you can keep us all in check if one of us starts getting a bit crazy. Beck, you survived a whole season with Dana as a partner, you have my eternal respect."

Beck chuckled.

"And if anyone outside of this room asks. Tori, Beck and I are in an alliance and Andre, Robbie, and Cat are in a completely different alliance." Jade said.

**Confessional**

Tori: So Me, Robbie, Cat, Beck, Jade, and...*sighs* Andre are in a "secret alliance". And I only see bad things coming out of this. Robbie is emotionally attached to Cat, who shouldn't be in this alliance. I mean, I like Cat and all, but she's probably the worst competitor here. And on top of that, HOW ARE ANDRE AND I SUPPOSED TO BE IN AN ALLIANCE IF HE WON'T TALK TO ME!? But I'm not going to be the one to go against all five of these people who think it's a good idea. I guess I'll just go along with it, I mean, last time I just went along with being thrown into an alliance with Robbie and Andre, it worked out pretty well for me.

**End Confessional**

Sam, Alex, Carly, Gibby, and Freddie were in the kitchen.

"I think it's time to start using our power." Alex said.

"Power?" Freddie asked.

"We have the numbers. Robbie's alliance has 3 people. Beck and Jade's little alliance/friendship is only two. And Tori's by herself."

"I know that, I mean how do we 'use our power'?"

"If we lose, I'll further elaborate, but for now, just think about that." Alex said, smiling.

**Confessional**

Alex: If we lose today's elimination, I think we need to vote Cat into elimination. It would make sense because she's a horrible competitor, and it would be funny because Robbie has been doing everything in his power to keep Cat safe, because of his hopeless crush on her.

**End Confessional**

The challenge buses picked up the contestants and brought them to a field to see Craig standing in front of a platform that looked similar to the platform with the rolling log above the water from the Fresh Meat II final challenge. The same pink cloth sat on the middle of the rolling log.

"Recognize this?" Andre asked, teasing Robbie.

"Shut up." He responded.

"Hello challengers. Andre, Tori, and Robbie, you should recognize today's challenge. You all will take turns standing beside the platform. When I blow the air horn, you will climb the platform, get up to the end of the platform, grab that pink cloth in the middle of that rolling log, and walk to the other end of the platform. If you fall, the next person in order will go. You all only get ONE try to do this. The team with the most members across will win today's challenge and be safe from elimination. If it is a tie, the team whose members that got across in the quickest amount of time, wins. The winning team will vote one girl from the losing team into the Gauntlet and protect one girl from the losing team from the Gauntlet. Vets, you're up first."

**Confessional**

Robbie: So we get no second chances, we each go up there once, and that's it, so we better make it count.

Phil: My team is a bit uneasy about only having one chance, so what better way to calm them down then having their leader go first and show them that there's nothing to worry about.

Drake: For whatever reason, Phil thinks he's "team captain" or whatever, so we just let him think that and put himself in these stupid situations because of his "leadership obligations" in his own mind, meanwhile, we sit back and reap the benefits of not having to show off and have extra stress in every mission.

**End Confessional**

"First up?"

"Me, CJ." Phil said, standing at the platform.

"On my air horn. 3...2..."

Phil climbed the platform.

He ran to the pink cloth, as he bent down and picked it up, he fell into the water.

The Vets looked even more nervous as Phil rejoined them.

"Rookies, who's up?"

Tori confidently raised her hand as Drake smirked.

**Confessional**

Tori: I was the one who completed this on my very first try last season, so it's time to go first and show everyone how it's done.

**End Confessional**

The producers put the pink cloth back.

"Alright Tori. 3...2..."

Craig blew the air horn.

Tori climbed up the platform and stood, staring at the log.

She slowly inched onto the log and inched closer to the cloth.

The log started wobbling just like it did last season.

She tried to regain her balance just like last time, but this time she couldn't and she fell into the water.

Drake smiled.

"Still 0-0."

Tori rejoined the rookies.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I fell." Tori said, walking past her.

"Next Vet?" Craig asked.

"Yessir." Mike said, jogging over to the platform.

"3...2..." Craig blew the air horn.

Mike climbed the platform and stood for a second before running across the log, he bent down to grab the cloth as he was running but completely missed it.

"DQ. Mike, you crossed the log but failed to grab the cloth. Rookies turn."

**Confessional**

Phil: So Mr. Ego, Mike, makes it across the log, but doesn't grab the cloth. There's stupid. And then there's rookie stupid. And that was a stupid rookie move.

**End Confessional**

Andre stood next to the platform.

"3...2..."

Andre climbed the platform.

He took a few breaths, then ran.

As he bent down to grab the cloth, his right foot pushed the log to the left and made it start rolling.

He slipped and landed horizontally with the cloth in his hand. He wrapped his body around the log to stop it from rolling.

"He's fucked." Phil said under his breath to Topanga. Topanga just watched him, part of her hoping he could find a way to get the cloth across.

Andre managed to stand on the log, which was wobbly.

He regained his balance and inched to the other side of the platform.

The Rookies cheered and the Vets clapped out of pure respect for such a great feat.

**Confessional**

Trina: So once again, freaking Andre Super Hero does the impossible and wins. Again.

Sam: I think we know where Cat's luck went.

Andre: You want me out of here, you're gonna have to be me down like a dog, because I'm not rolling over easy. Pun intended. *winks at the camera*

**End Confessional**

"One rookie has gotten across. Vets, it's your turn."

Chase looked up at the platform he was standing next to.

Craig did the countdown and blew the air horn.

Chase climbed the platform and inched over slowly to the cloth.

He slowly picked it up and inched to the other side of the platform.

"Chase did it!"

The Vets celebrated as the rookies clapped.

**Confessional**

Mike: I gotta give the little guy some credit, he made it across after Phil and I couldn't, that was pretty impressive.

Zoey: Alright, even I'm a little bit shocked Chase made it across.

Chase: Go ahead people, keep underrating me. I beg you. Let me stay in the background and go unnoticed, and sneak to the final without being taken seriously, I'll gladly do it.

**End Confessional**

"Tied 1-1. Rookies turn."

Cat walked over to the platform.

"Okay Cat. 3...2..."

Air horn.

Cat climbed the platform.

She took a few small steps on the log.

It started wobbling and she panicked and tried to run to the cloth, she slipped, hitting her head on the log (wearing her helmet thankfully) before falling into the water.

**Confessional**

Alex: Cat is the worst competitor on my team. She's horrible. She's never done anything impressive, everything positive that's ever happened to this team because of her has been luck, luck, and luck. And these past few challenges, her luck's ran out.

Cat: Last challenge, I slipped off of the rope, and this challenge, I panicked and slipped off of the log. And now I'm worried that my team will start to want to vote me in, then I remember the alliance with Robbie, and I know I'm safe no matter what.

**End Confessional**

"Vets?"

Drake, Josh, Zoey, Trina, Topanga, Chelsea and Amy all looked at each other.

"Come on." Phil said.

"Might as well get it over with." Chelsea shrugged.

"Alright Chelsea. Three...two..."

Chelsea climbed the platform and immediately fell into the water when she got onto the log.

"Rookies?"

Alex went up.

"3...2..."

Alex quickly climbed the platform. She ran across the log, grabbing the cloth as she went.

"2-1 Rookies!"

The rookies celebrated.

**Confessional**

Alex: If this game ties, it comes down to speed. So I went fast. I mean...duh.

**End Confessional**

"Vets, you're up."

Trina went over to the platform.

"3...2..."

Craig blew the air horn.

Trina, nervously, slowly climbed the platform and inched to the cloth, picking it up and inching to the end.

"2-2."

**Confessional**

Phil: Trina completed the challenge, but she went so slow that we would actually have a better shot at winning if she fell. Now we have to get more people across than the rookies, because if it ends in a tie, we're fucked.

**End Confessional**

"Rookies. Go."

Beck walked over to the platform.

"Okay Beck. 3...2..."

Craig blew the air horn.

Beck climbed the platform.

Beck awkwardly speed walked across the platform, picking up the cloth on his way to the other side.

**Confessional**

Jade: So Beck does this really gay looking speed walk across the platform, and I can't stop laughing.

Drake: Something tells me Beck is comfortable walking like that.

Beck: I didn't want to run and lose my balance. I didn't want to inch across and waste time, so I found a middle ground.

Andre: You can say what you want about Beck's strategy, but he didn't slip AND he made it across. That's more than Phil, Mike and I can say.

**End Confessional**

"Fabulous job, Beck!" Craig said.

Everyone laughed.

"3-2, Rookies. Vets, you're up."

Josh went over to the platform.

"Hope this thing can hold weight." Josh said, everyone laughed.

"3...2..."

Josh climbed up the platform.

He slipped and fell off of the log.

"Rookies Turn."

Robbie went up and made it almost to the other side before falling.

Then Amy successfully got across.

Gibby fell almost immediately after getting onto the log.

"Okay, Vets, who's next." Craig said.

"Saving the best for last." Drake said.

Topanga and Zoey played Rock Paper Scissors.

Zoey won.

Topanga took a deep breath.

"3...2..."

Craig blew the air horn as Topanga started climbing the platform.

**Confessional**

Sam(sarcastically): Topanga's climbing up the platform, and she doesn't seem to be doing well, it's almost like...she hurt her shoulder or something...OH WAIT!

Alex: If Topanga's not injured, I'm Jamaican.

**End Confessional**

Topanga struggled up the platform.

She inched to the cloth. She bent down to pick it up with her left hand.

"She's right handed and she's picking it up with her left, she's hurt." Jade whispered to Beck. Beck nodded.

Topanga lost her balance. She put her right hand on the log to try to regain it but her arm just gave out and she fell off the log.

**Confessional**

Andre: Topanga puts just a bit of pressure on her right arm and boom, it gave out. That's not a good sign.

Tori: As much as I feel bad for Topanga, this is a great opportunity to vote her into the Gauntlet and get her out while she's still hurt. This might be the only chance we will get to actually get her out of here before the final, and we need to capitalize.

Topanga: I'm the best competitor here, and now, I'm pretty sure people are figuring out that I'm hurt, so now the huge target on my back gets even bigger.

**End Confessional**

"Rookies, you're up." Craig said.

Jade smiled and walked over to the platform.

"3...2..."

Craig blew the air horn.

Jade climbed the platform.

She took three steps onto the log and it started wobbling.

She couldn't regain her balance and fell.

"Balance isn't her thing." Beck shrugged.

"Vets."

Zoey went over to the platform.

"3...2..."

Craig blew the air horn.

Zoey climbed the platform.

She ran across the log, grabbing the cloth as she went.

"Vets lead 4-3!"

Chase hugged and kissed Zoey as the Vets celebrated.

"Alright Rookies, your turn."

Freddie looked the structure up and down as he walked over to it.

"3...2..."

Air horn.

Freddie climbed the platform and inched to the cloth.

He picked it up and inched to the other side.

He lost his balance trying to step onto the other side of the platform and fell.

"So close, but no dice. The only Veteran left is Drake."

Drake went over to the platform.

**Confessional**

Drake: All I have to do is get across. If I can get across, all the Rookies can do is tie.

Tori: So the game falls into Mr. Anything Tori Can Do, I Can Do Better's hands. It's time to put up or shut up, buddy.

**End Confessional**

"Alright Drake. 3...2..."

Craig blew the air horn.

Drake climbed up the platform.

"TAKE YOUR TIME, DRAKE! NO HURRY!" Phil yelled.

Drake slowly inched on to the log. Is started wobbling.

He regained his balance and inched to the cloth.

He picked it up and ran full speed to the other side of the platform.

The Vets celebrated.

"Okay rookies, both Sam AND Carly must make it across in order for you guys to TIE today's challenge, then we'll check for time. Who's first?"

Sam went over.

"NO PRESSURE!" Drake yelled.

Sam flipped him off.

"3...2..."

Craig blew the air horn.

Sam climbed the platform.

She got onto the log and it started rolling.

Sam slipped and fell like Andre did.

"SHIT!" Sam yelled as the log rolled and she fell into the water.

"COME ON!" Robbie yelled.

**Confessional**

Sam: I'm not Andre, I can't defy gravity. Sorry.

**End Confessional**

The Vets and Rookies all met with Craig in the field.

"For the Rookies, Andre, Alex, and Beck made it across. For the Vets, Chase, Zoey, Amy, Drake, and Trina made it across. The Veterans win!"

The Vets celebrated as the Rookies hung their heads.

"We will go back to the house and the Vets will chose one rookie girl to protect from the Gauntlet, and one rookie girl to vote directly into the Gauntlet."

The challenge buses took them back to the house.

The Vets met outside by the pool.

"Alright, I'm thinking either Alex or Jade." Phil said.

"Who do we protect?" Trina asked.

"I guess Carly. She's kinda like Cat, without the luck and agility." Phil shrugged.

The rest of the Vets nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now back to the original question. Jade or Alex?"

The Vets thought.

Eventually Craig came and met with the Rookies and the Vets in the living room.

"Hello Challengers, today, the Veterans won the challenge. I asked you to chose one rookie girl to protect from tonight's elimination, who will it be?" Craig asked.

"We've decided to protect Ms. Carly Shay." Phil said.

"Okay, Carly, you are safe from tonight's Gauntlet. Now, I also asked you all to choose on Rookie girl to vote directly into the Gauntlet. Who will that be?"

**Confessional**

Sam: I feel like I could be going in because I'm a strong competitor, but at the same time, I sucked so bad in the challenge today, I have no idea what will happen.

Alex: As the best female player on my team, I wouldn't be too surprised to go in.

Tori: Anyone could go in. It could be me, Jade, Sam, Alex, you never know what these Vets are thinking.

Jade: If I go in, I don't care who I'm going against, I'm ripping them to shreds in the Gauntlet.

**End Confessional**

"Well CJ. We don't believe in myths. And we've heard that this girl is really good at this competition, but I haven't seen her win an elimination round. So we're going to test the myth today. Alex, you're going in."

Alex nodded.

"Okay rookies, besides Alex, you will leave the room and go vote on who you want to go into the Gauntlet against Alex.

**Confessional**

Robbie: So right now, we're in a tough predicament, because, one one hand, we want to keep our alliance a secret. But on the other hand, the only girls to chose from for the vote are Tori, Cat, Jade, and Sam. We obviously can't vote Tori, Cat, or Jade. And voting in Sam, one of our strongest players, would make our alliance obvious.

**End Confessional**

The rookies met outside on the deck.

"My vote is for Cat." Sam said.

"I second that vote." Carly added.

Cat's eyes got big as her alliance remained quiet.

"Third." Gibby said.

"Fourth." Carly added.

It was quiet.

"My vote's for Sam." Tori said.

Sam raised her eyebrows and looked at Tori.

"Second." Cat said.

"Third." Jade added.

Carly, Freddie, and Gibby looked in shock.

"Fourth." Robbie said, looking down.

"Dude, what the fuck!?" Sam asked.

"Fifth." Beck mumbled.

"And sixth." Andre said, leaving.

Robbie's alliance left as Sam's alliance stood in shock.

**Confessional**

Gibby: So, instead of voting in Cat, our weakest player, or even Tori, who hasn't been doing much better, we vote in Sam, who is easily a top 5 girl in the house. What the hell is going on here?

**End Confessional**

The Rookies returned to the living room.

"What did you guys decide on?" Craig asked.

"We voted for Sam." Robbie said.

Alex looked in shock. As did all of the Veterans.

"In tonight's Gauntlet, it will be Sam vs Alex."

**Confessional**

Alex: What. The actual fuck? Not only have you pissed Sam off by voting her in, you've pissed me off by making me have to go against Sam, when I should be facing someone easy like Cat or Tori. No matter who comes back from the Gauntlet, they're going for blood.

Chase: That's a pretty quick way to split your team in half there, Robbie.

Cat: I can feel the animosity on our team now, and I know I should be going into elimination tonight, but I'm not going to just throw myself in.

Mike: As someone who's been wrongly voted into elimination because of team politics, I have a big problem with this. I'm sick of strong players getting voted in because this game is turning into a popularity contest.

**End Confessional**

Craig left.

"Each and every one of you is going to regret this." Alex said.

"Okay." Robbie said, calmly.

"Bro that was the most stupid fucking decision I've ever seen in my life." Mike said as Sam's alliance left.

"I think you got bigger problems to worry about." Robbie said.

"I mean, It's not like you're splitting my team in half or anything."

**Confessional**

Robbie: Mike, you are the most hated person on your team, and you're telling ME what I'm doing wrong strategic wise?

**End Confessional**

"Mike, shut up, you are the very LAST person to talk about someone else's strategy."

"I'm not the one protecting a girl that I have no shot in hell with." Mike shrugged.

"What did you just say?" Robbie asked, walking over to Mike.

"You heard me." Mike said, standing up.

People separated Mike and Robbie as they yelled at each other.

**Confessional**

Tori: For the most part, Robbie is a strategic genius, and a pretty even-keel, calm person, except when Cat gets involved. Then, he lets his emotions get the better of him and makes bad decisions. Like having Cat in an alliance, or like voting Sam into the jungle.

**End Confessional**

Robbie and Cat sat out on the deck.

"Thanks for not voting me in." Cat said.

"You're welcome, Cat."

"You know, I really like you, Robbie."

Robbie looked shocked.

"I really like you too, Cat."

They looked at each other.

Just then, Trina walked outside.

"Cat, where did you put my hair dryer?"

"Oh, I'll show you. Talk to you later Robbie." Cat said, leaving with Trina.

Robbie sat and thought.

Meanwhile, Andre and Topanga sat in the kitchen.

"So, how's your shoulder?" Andre asked.

"Just fine."

"I don't believe you."

"Ouch." Topanga said.

"Not because I don't trust you, it's because I can tell you're hurt."

"Andre, can we just talk about something else?"

"You're hiding your injury. Just admit it." Andre said, calmly.

"I'm not, let's drop it." Topanga said, faking a smile.

"Then what happened in the challenge today?"

"Nothing, my shoulder is just fine."

"Look Topanga, you know you can tell me any..."

"JUST DROP IT!" Topanga yelled.

"Topanga, come on."

"FUCKING DROP IT ANDRE! OKAY?!"

They sat in silence.

"Alright." Andre said.

Topanga left. Andre sat alone silently until Tori came in.

"Hey Andre, we need to talk." Tori said, sitting down.

"About?"

"Everything. What happened last season, the kiss, the alliance, everything."

"Look Tori, I moved on, we just happen to be in the same alli..."

"Andre I love you." Tori said, grabbing Andre's hand.

Andre heard a horn honk.

"The Challenge buses are here." Andre said, leaving Tori alone in the kitchen.

The Challengers arrived at the Jungle to see two poles in the ground in the middle of the field. On the ends of the fields were two posts with ropes coming out of the bottom's and bells in the middle.

"Oh shit." Robbie said smiling.

"This is gonna be a good one." Trina said.

**Confessional**

Alex: So I have to compete with Sam in Reverse Tug Of War? Fuck. Double Fuck. Triple Fuck. Quadruple Fuck!

Sam: This challenge is SUPPOSED to benefit me, but Alex isn't a little bitch, she's got some fight in her and I don't expect her to just give me this one.

**End Confessional**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to the Gauntlet. Can I please have Alexandria, who was voted in by the Vets." Craig said.

Alex came down.

"How's it going Alex?"

"Pretty good, pretty good. Nice little elimination you got set up here."

"Thanks, I try. The rookies voted in Samantha, Samantha, come on down."

Sam came down.

"What happened?"

"Alliances are allowing weak bitches, like Cat and Tori to float by in this game, while actual competitors like Alex and I, have to go into the jungle."

The Vets reacted in shock, some laughing. Cat looked hurt. Tori smiled and chuckled.

**Confessional**

Tori: Sam, you can huff and puff all you want, while I sit here, in my brick house, unaffected by you. You're in the Gauntlet, with nothing and I'm safe, up here on this bridge, a Challenge champion. Who's really the weak bitch?

**End Confessional**

"Well then, this Gauntlet is called, Reverse Tug Of War. Sam and Alex will both be wearing back packs that are held together by a chord. The chord is just barely long enough for both of you to get to one of those ropes. You will be facing each other in the middle. On the sound of my air horn, you will run past each other and run to the rope. Then you will use the rope to pull yourself to the bell, so you can ring it. Any questions?"

Both of them shook their heads no and got suited up.

"Okay guys, 3...2..."

Craig blew the air horn and they took off. They were both immediately yanked back when they both reached the ropes.

Sam started pulling on the rope as Alex was digging herself a hole into the ground, while holding onto her rope.

**Confessional**

Alex: The only way I will have a shot to win this Gauntlet is to come up with a strategy. I'm not really sure what I'm doing here, but this feels right.

Robbie: Alex is digging this deep hole in the ground, so not only does Sam have to pull Alex far enough so she can reach her bell, she has to pull Alex out of this sinkhole. Alex knows exactly what she's doing.

**End Confessional**

"You guys have been going for 15 minutes." Craig said.

...

"It's been 30 minutes, you're doing great."

Sam kept trying to pull as Alex dug deeper and deeper.

...

"You guys have been at this for an hour."

Sam was desperately pulling at the rope, tears running down her face while Alex laid in her hole, regaining her breath.

...

"It's been an hour and 45 minutes guys."

**Confessional**

Phil: These girls are going at it. Sam's trying her hardest to pull Alex, Alex is waiting for Sam to tire herself out.

**End Confessional**

All of a sudden. Alex started pulling her way to the bell. Sam was slipping back.

"AAAAAH!" Sam screamed as the rope burned her hands. She tried to hold on but her hands were too sweaty and her arms were too tired.

Alex rung the bell.

Craig blew the air horn.

Everyone clapped. Sam and Alex took off the backpacks and helmets and hugged. They were both crying.

"Hell of a fight Sam, hell of a fight." Alex said. Sam said nothing.

"Alex, you won, rejoin your team."

Alex went back up onto the bridge.

"Sam, you gave it all you had, but Alex had more. This ends your time in Mexico, you must walk the path of shame."

**Confessional**

Sam: It sucks to go home...obviously, but I gave it my all, and that's the only way I was going home, after a long, grueling, fight. I wouldn't want to go home any other way...besides maybe with a sixth of a million dollars, besides that, this is how I envisioned going out. Good luck to Alex, Gibby, Carly, and Freddie. Andre, Robbie, Cat, Beck, Jade, and Tori, I hope the six of you die of heat exhaustion.

**End Confessional**

Sam walked the path of shame as everyone clapped for her.

"You guys are only one third of the way to the final. 4 challenges down, 8 to go. 8 more people will walk down that path, don't let one of them be you. See you tomorrow, challengers."

The challenge buses picked up the challengers and brought them to the house.

Robbie, Tori, Beck, and Jade sat out by the pool.

"You do realize that we started a war today, right?" Jade asked Robbie and Beck.

The both nodded.

"Who says that's a bad thing?" Tori said, smiling.

"This is about as much of a war as Robbie vs Sinjin in the first elimination." Beck said, they all laughed.

**Confessional**

Robbie: Without Sam, their alliance is Alex, Gibby, Freddie, and Carly. 3 out of 4 of those competitors are irrelevant and nonthreatening. We have nothing to worry about.

Amy: This is no longer Vets vs Rookies. This is Vets vs Robbie's Alliance vs Alex's Alliance.

**End Confessional**

**THE END**

**Fan Polls.**

**What 2 girls and what 2 guys would you want to see face-off in "Reverse Tug Of War"?**

**What 2 girls and what 2 guys would you want to see face-off in "Balls In"?**

**What 2 girls and what 2 guys would you want to see face-off in "Balls Out"?**

**NEXT EPISODE: How will the rookies team work with the alliance war? How will the Vet's team work with Topanga injured? 2 guys play Balls In in the next Gauntlet.**


	6. Ours or You Guys's?

Tori sat in the kitchen eating cereal. Andre stood in the corner eating toast.

Drake walked in.

"That's a lot of carbs there, champ. Shouldn't you be doing your little work out regimen?" Drake teased.

"Shouldn't you be eating some? People your age need the fiber." Tori said, smiling.

Andre smiled.

"You're right, I should leave you alone. You're here having a good time, doing what you love, shoving things in your mouth."

"How about you leave her alone then." Andre said, walking over to Drake.

Drake scoffed looking Andre up and down, then he left.

"Thanks." Tori said.

Andre ignored her.

Topanga laid out on the deck. Zoey and Chase came and joined her.

"Topanga, how's the arm?" Zoey asked.

"Even better than before the first challenge." Topanga said, faking a smile and leaving.

The challenge buses arrived and picked up the challengers. They arrived at a field with an obstacle course.

**Confessional**

Phil: So we get to the challenge to see Craig standing in front of this grey tinted huge, wide, tall, tube that appears to have some bars or like a ladder or something in it, then and the top of that tube is a big metal platform that's long, and THAT leads down into a fucking halfpipe, that looks like Tony Hawk should be doing flips off of, with a little rope near the top at the end, then on the other side half pipe is a small lake, and on the shore of the lake is a bell. So today should be an easy day.

**End Confessional**

"Hello Challengers, welcome to your 5th challenge on The Gauntlet 2. As you can see, you guys have a hell of a day ready for you. This challenge is called, Clusterfuck." Craig said.

The contestants laughed.

"Looks like it." Trina said, looking at the weird obstacle course.

"You will pair up into male-female pairs for this challenge. The two of you will start at the bottom of the tube wearing two backpacks connected by a short chord. The chord is only long enough for you and your partner to climb the ladder inside the tube at the same pace. One you reach the top, there is a sharp metal piece that will slice the chord in half and allow you to exit the tube. Then, you will run across the platform, then go down the halfpipe, come back up the other side of it, using that little rope to help you, then swim across the lake and the second person to arrive on shore will ring the bell. I will combine each pair's times. The team with the shortest combined time will vote one guy from the other team directly into the Gauntlet and one guy to protect from the Gauntlet. Rookies, you will go first." Craig said.

**Confessional**

Trina: So the key to the first part of this challenge is communication and being able to do the same thing at the same time, so Phil decides to pair up the strongest guys with the strongest girls and the weakest guys with the weakest girls. So, our pairs are, Phil and Topanga, Mike and Amy, Drake and Zoey, Josh and I, then Chase and Chelsea.

Robbie: I've decided to pair up the weakest girls with the strongest guys and the weakest guys with the strongest girls, that way, instead of having a few great teams and a few horrible teams, we can have a bunch of average teams, who can come up with a good average final time. So our teams are, Andre and Cat, Beck and Carly, Myself and Tori, Gibby and Jade, and Freddie and Alex.

**End Confessional**

"Okay rookies, who's up first?"

"Robbie and I." Tori said as they got their backpacks and entered the tube.

"We're going at your pace, Tori." Robbie said. Tori nodded.

"Okay, Robbie and Tori, you guys ready?"

They both gave a thumbs up.

"3...2...1..." Craig blew the air horn.

Tori began climbing the ladder, Robbie went up one step every time he felt Tori's end of the chord pulling. Soon they made it to the top.

"Okay Tori, you climb up and I'll hold on."

Tori climbed up as Robbie gripped the last bar, the chord snapped on the sharp metal above and they escaped the tube.

Everyone clapped.

**Confessional**

Topanga: So far, Tori and Robbie are killing this challenge, they seem to have great chemistry and communication. And they're both kinda middle of the road players, not amazing, not horrible, so they balance out well.

**End Confessional**

Robbie and Tori ran across the platform and stopped at the half-pipe.

Robbie jumped down to the center of the half pipe while Tori slid down to it.

Robbie ran up the half pipe, barely grabbing the rope and pulling himself to the top.

Tori attempted to run up the half pipe twice, failing both times.

"Come on, you got this Tori."

Tori ran up and grabbed the tip of the rope and it slipped out of her hand as she fell down the pipe.

She got up again and got a good grip on the rope, she climbed up the rope to the top as the rookies clapped.

Tori and Robbie jumped into the lake. Robbie quickly swam across the lake, a few moments later, Tori came ashore and rang the bell.

Robbie and Tori hugged.

**Confessional**

Tori: That was awesome! It was pretty fun and it was a pleasant change to dominate in a challenge for once, and hopefully this proved to some people in my house what I'm capable of.

Robbie: I think we did pretty good and set the bar high, but we were the first to go, we have no idea how everyone else is going to do, we could be last place for all we know.

**End Confessional**

Drake looked up at the structure, his arms crossed.

"Now, it's time for the Vets."

Topanga and Phil got their backpacks and went into the tube.

"Hope that shoulder is as good as you say it is." Phil said, looking up the huge structure.

"Hope your chihuahua ass can back up your bulldog mouth." Topanga teased.

Phil smirked.

"Superman, Wonder Woman, you ready?" Craig asked.

Phil and Topanga nodded as everyone else laughed.

"3...2...1..." Craig blew the air horn and Phil and Topanga started climbing up the pipe, FAST.

**Confessional**

Topanga: I'm holding back tears and ignoring this horrible pain shooting through my arm, because, the quicker we do this, the sooner I can get back to healing and resting my arm.

**End Confessional**

They reached the top and they both climbed out as the chord cut on the metal. The Vets clapped.

They ran across the platform.

"I have a plan." Phil said at the half-pipe.

Phil ran down the half pipe and his momentum took him up to the rope on the other side. He climbed it and stood at the top.

"That's not gonna work for me." Topanga said.

"Try it."

Topanga ran down and ran up, grabbing the rope.

She strained to climb the rope as tears ran down her face, her face was turning red.

"She's really struggling." Tori whispered to Beck, who nodded as everyone watched Phil and Topanga.

Phil and Topanga jumped into the water.

Phil came on shore and Topanga, after what seemed like forever, arrived on shore and rang the bell.

"What took you so long, good shoulder?" Phil asked.

Topanga rolled her eyes.

**Confessional**

Phil: Not only is Topanga's arm less than 100%, I'd be willing to bet it's less 50%.

Topanga: I feel like my arm is getting a lot better, and at the rate I'm at, it should be fine by tomorrow. I just need good old-fashioned rest, some graceful patience and most importantly, pain killers.

**End Confessional**

"Okay, rookies, you're up." Craig said.

Andre walked over as Cat excitedly followed him and they got their backpacks on in the tube.

"Okay, you guys ready."

"Yep!" Cat exclaimed.

"3...2...1..." Craig blew the air horn.

Andre started climbing.

"AAAH!" Cat screamed.

Andre, who was on the 4th bar, saw Cat dangling from the other end of his backpack.

"Andre, you two have to go the same pace!" He heard Robbie shout from outside of the tube.

Andre jumped down and lined back up at the bottom of the tube.

Cat slowly climbed up the tube as Andre climbed with her.

"Cat, can we speed it up a little bit?" Andre asked.

"I want to take my time, so I don't fall." Cat responded.

"Oh, that's fine, not like they're timing us or anything."

**Confessional**

Andre: It is so frustrating having to change my normal routine to adjust to someone else. It's especially frustrating having to climb at Cat's slow pace. It's even more frustrating that WE'RE BEING TIMED! There's a clock ticking as we speak and Cat's just gingerly taking her time up the tube.

Cat: Andre, when he's not trying to drag me up this tube, keeps complaining about how fast we're going, we're annoying each other, and this is just not working out at all.

**End Confessional**

Finally, Cat and Andre reached the top of the tube. Andre tried to climb out and Cat lost her grip on the bar, she was dangling from Andre's backpack again, this time, at the very top of the tube.

"AAAH! OH MY GOD!" Cat screamed.

"Andre, go down a step and let her pull the rope while YOU hold the bar, she can't hold on while you're pulling her." Robbie said.

Andre rolled his eyes and took a deep sigh.

**Confessional**

Andre: I'm in this tight enclosed space, every time I make a movement, Cat's falling off the ladder, and on top of that, I got Robbie telling me what I'M doing wrong every 5 seconds, and at this point I'm this close to saying fuck it and quitting the challenge.

Tori: Andre doesn't get frustrated easily, but he's obviously not used to losing, and he's obviously had enough of Robbie, Cat, and this tube for one day.

**End Confessional**

Andre stepped down and Cat still dangled.

"We're gonna have to go back down." Cat said.

"FUCK!" Andre screamed punching the tube. Cat screamed, scared.

Andre descended the tube again.

"It's getting dark out here!" Phil teased. The Vets laughed.

He and Cat climbed the tube again and were at the top.

Cat tried climbing out to break the chord on the metal while Andre hung on the bar but she wasn't strong enough.

"Cat, can you please break the chord so we can get out of this tube?" Andre said, sounding desperate and trying not to yell at her.

"I'm trying!" Cat shouted.

Cat desperately pulled, trying to break the chord, eventually, it snapped.

They finally escaped the tube.

Andre and Cat took off like bats out of hell running across the platform.

Andre ran down the half pipe then ran up the other side, grabbing the rope with ease and pulling himself up.

Cat tried to do the same and fell down the half-pipe.

She got up and tried running up to the rope about 5 times, she slid back down each time.

Andre sat down, criss-cross applesauce style on the top of the half pipe, waiting for Cat who was still trying to climb the half pipe.

"What happens if we forfeit, CJ?" Andre asked.

The Vets laughed.

"Your team forfeits the entire event and the Vets win."

"I'd rather play any game in the Gauntlet tonight then keep doing this."

"Andre!" Beck shouted, bringing him back to reality.

Andre sighed and rolled his eyes. Cat was still trying to get up.

"There's gotta be something you can do!" Robbie called up to him.

Andre thought. He grabbed the rope with his right hand and dangled from it.

"Climb me." Andre said.

Cat ran up the half pipe and grabbed Andre's ankle, she climbed up Andre's leg until she could reach his left hand.

He grabbed her hand with his left hand and pulled her to the top of the half pipe. Then he climbed back up to the top.

Everyone clapped.

They jumped in the water and swam to shore, Cat rung the bell.

"Wow. That was ugly. Vets, you're up."

Drake and Zoey put on backpacks and entered the tube.

"Drake, Zoey, you ready?"

They both nodded.

"3...2..." Craig blew the air horn.

Zoey and Drake climbed at a semi-slow, but consistent pace.

They ran across the half pipe and both made it up after 3 attempts.

They finished the challenge without arguing or having any real difficulty.

**Confessional**

Zoey: Drake was pretty tolerable during this mission, I'm surprised.

Drake: I'm not just a dick that's mean to people for no reason, I'm mean when I have a reason to be. Zoey didn't give me a reason, she did just fine in this challenge.

**End Confessional**

"Rookies, you're up."

Alex and Freddie went into the tube and got on their backpacks.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah." Alex said.

"3...2..." Craig blew the air horn.

Alex started climbing fast as Freddie struggled to keep up with her pace.

**Confessional**

Alex: I basically gave Freddie no choice but to go at my pace, by dragging him up this tube.

Freddie: It's either, go as fast as Alex, or get pulled off of this ladder.

**End Confessional**

Alex and Freddie escaped the tube and ran down the platform.

Alex climbed up the half pipe and Freddie was soon behind her.

They swam ashore and Freddie rung the bell.

"Vets. Your turn."

Chase and Chelsea entered the tube.

**Confessional**

Topanga: I call Chase "The Vets Team Mascot", because he has a lot of heart, and a lot of energy, but nobody really takes him seriously.

Chase: Even though I have Chelsea as a partner, which is the equivalent of having a sandbag as a partner, I want to prove myself today.

**End Confessional**

Chase and Chelsea climbed the tube slowly, they ran across the platform. They struggled on the half-pipe but eventually finished it and swam ashore to ring the bell.

"Rookies, your turn."

Beck and Carly entered the tube.

**Confessional**

Beck: You see, the thing is, I'm not sure Carly is any good at this game...at all.

Carly: So far, my signature highlight of the season is putting up a good fight and losing to Chelsea. But I can actually compete well in this game, I just haven't had a chance to show it, now, with Beck, I think I can.

**End Confessional**

"3...2..." Craig blew the air horn.

Beck and Carly climbed the tube and ran across the platform.

"I got a plan, get on my shoulders." Beck said, bending down.

"What? Wh..."

"GET ON MY SHOULDERS!" Beck yelled.

Carly sat on Beck's neck.

He ran up the half pipe and he and Carly both grabbed the rope and climbed to the top of the half-pipe.

They jumped in the lake, swam across, and ran on shore to ring the bell.

They high-fived.

"See what happens when you don't ask questions?" Beck asked.

**Confessional**

Beck: At this point, every pair going up for the rookies is trying to make up for the time Cat and Andre cost us.

**End Confessional**

"Okay Vets, Josh and Trina. You guys ready?"

They both nodded.

Craig blew the air horn.

Trina and Josh were doing pretty good getting up the tube, they ran across the platform, then they made it to the half pipe.

**Confessional**

Trina: So, at the half-pipe, we have to run up the ramp and climb the rope, now, it's obvious that Josh isn't the...lightest guy here, so this challenge is difficult for him.

Josh: I'm fat. I know I'm fat, everyone knows I'm fat. Getting up the half pipe isn't going to be easy.

**End Confessional**

Trina made it to the top of the half-pipe.

Then Josh tried about 7 times and failed.

"C'mon Josh, you got this!" Drake called out.

Trina watched as Josh desperately tried to climb the half-pipe.

**Confessional**

Andre: If Trina and Josh can spend as much time on this half-pipe as Cat and I spent in the tube, we can still scratch out a win in this.

**End Confessional**

After what seemed like forever, Josh finally climbed the half-pipe. They jumped into the lake and swam ashore to ring the bell.

"Last rookie pair, Jade and Gibby."

They got their backpacks.

"Okay, no bullshit Gibby, we go at MY pace, and we're going fast, because we're winning this challenge, got it?" Jade asked.

Gibby shrugged his shoulders.

"3...2..." Craig blew the air horn.

Jade and Gibby easily climbed up the tube, ran across the platform, climbed the half pipe and swam across the lake to the bell.

Gibby tried to high five Jade and she walked away from him.

"Last Vet pair, Mike and Amy."

**Confessional**

Amy: I'm pretty quiet, and Phil and Drake are against Mike, so we both kinda don't have a good place on this team.

Mike: I'm the 2nd best guy, Amy is the 2nd best girl, we should do pretty good today.

**End Confessional**

Mike and Amy climbed up the tube and ran across the platform.

They each only took one try to get up the halfpipe. They swam across the lake and got to the bell.

"Good job guys!" Phil called out to them.

The Challengers all met Craig back in the field.

"Okay guys. There were some really good pairs on both teams, and then there was Cat and Andre." Craig joked.

The Vets laughed.

"Now, it's time to reveal your times. Robbie and Tori, you guys completed the challenge in 3 minutes and 48 seconds. Andre and Cat, your time was 19 minutes and 52 seconds."

"God damn!" Phil said.

Andre crossed his arms as Cat hung her head. Robbie put his arm around her.

"Alex and Freddie, your time was 4 minutes and 26 seconds, Beck and Carly, your time was 3 minutes and 19 seconds, and Jade and Gibby, your time was 3 minutes and 59 seconds, giving the Rookies a total time of 35 minutes and 24 seconds."

"That doesn't sound good CJ." Robbie said.

"Now now Robbie, we haven't read off the Vets' times. Phil and Topanga, your time was 3 minutes and 12 seconds. Zoey and Drake, your time was 4 minutes and 47 seconds. Chase and Chelsea, your time was 7 minutes and 10 seconds, Josh and Trina, your time was 16 minutes and 43 seconds."

"Oh my fucking god." Mike said, putting his hands on his head.

"And Mike and Amy, your final time was 4 minutes flat. Giving the Vets a total time of 35 minutes and 52 seconds. So the winner by 28 seconds, the rookies!"

The Rookies celebrated while the Vets stood in shock.

"Rookies, you will vote one Vet guy to protect from the Gauntlet and one vet guy to send directly into the Gauntlet."

The challenge buses picked up the challengers.

**Confessional**

Alex: So, we dodged a bullet today and bounced back from Cat and Andre's horrible excuse for a performance to win.

Josh: Knowing that I cost us the challenge today, and it's a guys elimination day, I feel like I could be going into elimination. And I should.

**End Confessional**

The Rookies met up in a room.

"So it's obvious that the Vets are going to vote in Chase." Alex said.

"Not if we vote him in first." Robbie said.

"Why would we..."

"That causes drama among the Vets. If we protect Phil and vote in Chase, the team will be split with people having to either take Drake's side and vote in Mike, or think logically and vote in Josh."

Alex glared at Robbie for a bit.

"That makes sense, I agree." Alex said.

Eventually, Craig came to the house and met with the Rookies and Veterans in the living room

**Confessional**

Phil: So we all pretty much think that the Rookies will protect Josh and vote in either me, Mike, or Drake. So anything else would catch us off guard.

**End Confessional**

"Okay rookies, when we met last, I asked you to protect one male Veteran from the Gauntlet. Who did you protect?"

"We decided that it would be in our best current interest to protect Phil." Robbie said.

The Vets looked confused.

"Phil, you are safe from today's Gauntlet."

**Confessional**

Phil:...What?

Drake: What does the rookies team have to gain by protecting our strongest player?

**End Confessional**

"Alright Rookies, who's going into the Gauntlet?"

"We're going to go with my personal favorite Vet, Chase." Robbie said.

Chase looked shocked.

"Chase, protected 2 days ago, voted in today. Veterans, besides Chase, you will go outside and vote for who you want to go against Chase in the Gauntlet tonight, you can vote anyone except Phil." Craig said.

"Watch the chaos ensue." Robbie whispered to Alex and Tori as the Vets went out on the deck.

"Based on performance in today's challenge, my vote is for Josh." Zoey said.

Josh solemnly nodded.

"My vote is for Mike." Drake said.

"You just love to be an asshole for no reason, don't you?" Mike asked.

"My vote will also be for Josh." Trina said.

"My vote is for Mike." Josh said.

"Josh." Amy said, indifferently.

Phil took at deep breath.

"My vote is for Mike."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"What?"

"Why? If you're voting for me, you must have a good reason."

"Josh has won a Gauntlet before, Josh is my friend, and he has more experience than you."

"My vote is for Josh, because I shouldn't have to go in AGAIN after I already proved myself against Twitty and I've been performing just fine in all these challenges."

"My vote is for Mike." Chelsea said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"What Phil said."

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Topanga, you're the deciding vote." Drake said.

**Confessional**

Topanga: I have to send either Mike or Josh to the Gauntlet. And that sucks because I feel for Mike, I really do, and I WANT to vote Josh into the Gauntlet, but with this injury lowering my worth in this competition, I can't afford to cross Phil and Drake. I have to stay on their good side until I get 100%.

**End Confessional**

"I'm sorry Mike, my vote is for you." Topanga frowned.

Mike bit his lip and nodded as the Vets walked back into the house.

"Okay Vets, who did you vote to go against Chase in tonight's jungle?"Craig asked.

"Well CJ, we decided that despite my consistency in the missions AND the fact that I've already gone in, I will be making my return to the Gauntlet." Mike smiled.

"Okay, in tonight's Gauntlet, it will be Mike vs Chase."

**Confessional**

Chase: So, the rookies decide to get our team to go against itself and cause a stir, which doesn't really matter to me, I was getting voted in anyway and I was going against a tough competitor no matter what, and now I'm ready to prove I belong here.

**End Confessional**

Topanga and Andre sat on the deck.

"I was the deciding vote today." Topanga said.

"Who was it between?"

"Josh and Mike."

"The fuck?" Andre asked.

"What?"

"Why did you vote Mike?"

"Phil and Drake did, and I need to stay on their good side if they're going to protect me."

"I get it, powers that be."

"Yeah."

They sat is silence.

"Tori really wants you back." Topanga said.

"People in hell want ice water." Andre responded.

Topanga smiled.

"You're past her I'm assuming?"

"Yep."

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

Andre shrugged his shoulders.

"I really am though." Andre said.

"No you're not."

"Really?"

"Really."

Andre grabbed Topanga's head and kissed her. He broke the kiss.

"Oh my god! We're just friends! Why did you do that!?" Topanga asked in shock.

"To prove that I'm over Tori." Andre smiled.

"I...I believe you."

"Good."

Andre smiled and left Topanga alone on the deck with her thoughts.

As soon as Andre came inside of the house, Tori went up to him.

"Andre."

"What now, To..."

Tori cut him off with a kiss. The kiss lasted about 2 minutes, Andre did nothing to stop it.

Finally, Tori broke the kiss. Andre stared at her.

"Sorry." Tori said, catching her breath.

"It's okay." Andre said, out of breath too.

Tori walked away.

Andre turned around to see Topanga standing by the wall smiling.

"No, no, it's not what it looks like. SHE kissed ME!"

"That's what Beck said." Topanga teased.

"But you just saw it."

"I saw you loving every second of it."

"No, I..."

"It's okay." Topanga said in the deepest most mockingly seductive guy voice she could do, mocking Andre from earlier.

"You want me to be with Tori, because you're scared of falling in love with me." Andre said.

Topanga shrugged.

"Maybe, I don't know." She said.

They stood in silence.

"How was the kiss?" Andre asked.

"Ours or you guys's?" Topanga teased.

Andre chased Topanga up the stairs who was laughing and running.

**Confessional**

Topanga: I wish Andre and I could live in this 'flirty friends but not dating yet' world forever, but that's not gonna happen, so I want to make this last as long as it can before we have to make a decision on whether we're serious or not.

Andre: On one hand, I have a girl, who I want to be with, that isn't sure if they want to be with me or not. And on the other hand, I have a girl who I was with, and it was great, but I don't know if I could trust her again.

Tori: I let my emotions get the best of me, and I kissed Andre. That wasn't the plan, I was just going to talk to him, and it just happened. But I'm glad it happened, because I got to see that Andre isn't as over me as he seems to think he is.

**End Confessional**

Zoey and Chase sat upstairs in the bedroom.

"I just don't want you to go home." Zoey said, tearing up, running her hand through Chase's hair.

"I won't, I'll be fine."

"I really, really hope so."

"I will be."

"Kick his ass for me. For me. Just win. Please."

Zoey kissed Chase.

"CHALLENGE BUSES ARE HERE!" They heard Phil yell up the stairs.

"I got to go to work babe, I'll be back in time for supper." Chase smiled, trying to comfort Zoey.

Zoey chuckled.

The challenge buses took the contestants to the Gauntlet.

They arrived at the Gauntlet to see a huge dirt circle with a bin in the very center.

**Confessional**

Chase: So we get to the Gauntlet, and we see Balls In, and I'm thinking "YES!", it's not Reverse Tug of War which Mike would physically dominate me in, it's not Balls Out, were stamina and endurance factor in, it's Balls In, where I have to put a ball in a bin. I can use my speed to score on Mike, the problem will be stopping him from scoring. It's time for me to prove I am a valuable piece to this Vet's team.

Mike: Chase won't be able to stop me from scoring at will, so the key here for me is defense, defense, defense. If I can stop him, he doesn't stand a chance. Sorry Chase, but when the Vets voted me into the Gauntlet, they basically voted you out of the house.

**End Confessional**

"Hello Challengers, welcome to tonight's Gauntlet. The Veterans lost, and the Rookies voted in, Chase. Chase, please come on down."

Chase kissed Zoey again and came down to the field.

"Chase, how are you?" Craig asked.

"I'm good CJ, ready for the Gauntlet." Chase said.

"Were you surprised that you were voted in?"

"Yeah, a little, I thought it would be Drake or Josh, you know, somebody a little more "important" on the Vets team, but whatever, I'm here and now it's time to win."

"Vets, like you seem to love to do after losing challenges on male elimination days, you voted Mike into the Gauntlet. Mike, please come down."

Mike came down to the field.

"This is like Deja Vu, weren't you just here 2 days ago?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, I know CJ, I feel like I've done this before...Infact, I feel like I've won in the Gauntlet before and I'm about to do that now, this is weird."

Everyone but Zoey on the bridge "oooooed". Chase smiled.

"Okay, tonight, you will be playing, "Balls In". You will put on a helmet and pads, and the offensive player will be outside of the circle, holding a ball. The defensive player will be inside the circle, in front of the bin. When I blow the air horn, the offensive player will try to put the ball in the bin and the defensive player will try to stop them, at all costs. And when I say all costs, I MEAN ALL COSTS. If the ball goes in the bin, the offensive player gets a point. If the defensive player knocks the ball out of the circle, and or the player out of the circle, the ball is dead. Every time someone scores or the ball is dead, the two players will switch. Each player will play defense once and offense once in every round. There are 5 rounds. Good luck to you both. Let's make it happen. Chase is on offense, Mike is on defense."

Mike stood in front of the bin and Chase grabbed a ball.

"Okay guys, on my air horn...3...2..."

Craig blew the air horn.

Chase ran into the circle, he spun to the left.

Mike wrapped him up and tackled him out of the circle.

Craig blew the air horn.

"Switch up, still 0-0."

Mike grabbed a ball and Chase stood in front of the bin.

"3...2..." Craig blew the air horn.

Mike ran over Chase and easily scored.

**Confessional**

Zoey: So far, this is looking horrible for Chase, and I just hope he can bounce back.

**End Confessional**

"Mike is up. 1-0. Round 2, switch sides."

They switched.

"3...2..." Craig blew the air horn.

Chase tried to throw the ball over Mike and he smacked it out of the circle.

Air horn.

"Dead ball, switch sides."

They switched sides.

"Alright, Mike is still up 1-0. 3...2..." Craig blew the air horn.

Mike dodged Chase who flew at him like and animal and ran to place the ball in the bin.

Air horn.

"Mike is up 2-0. Round 3, come on Chase, let's pick it up." Craig said.

Chase grabbed the ball and Mike stood in front of the bin.

"3...2..." Craig blew the air horn.

Chase tried to pull a juke move, but fell and dropped the ball. As Mike fell for the juke and ran past him, the ball rolled out of the circle.

"So close." Topanga said.

"Alright Chase, you have to stop Mike from scoring from now on AND score from now on to tie the game up." Craig said.

Chase nodded. Mike grabbed the ball.

"See ya Chase, I'll take REAL good care of Zoey for you." Mike said, smiling.

Everyone except Zoey "oooooooed."

Chase's face turned red with anger.

"3...2..." Craig blew the air horn.

Chase ran at Mike and jumped on his head.

Mike shook him off and walked over to put the ball in the bin.

"NO!" Zoey screamed as Craig blew the air horn.

The contestants clapped for Mike, who was doing a Ric Flair strut around the circle.

"WOOOOO!" Mike screamed.

"Mike, you won again, re-join your team."

Mike and Chase had a VERY brief handshake, and Mike went back up to the bridge, where Zoey glared at him.

"Chase, you put up a hell of a fight considering your height and weight disadvantage, but it just wasn't enough. This ends your time here in Mexico, you must walk the path of shame."

The contestants clapped for Chase as he walked the path of shame.

**Confessional**

Chase: It's always difficult to lose an elimination round. It's especially difficult to lose an elimination round as physical as this one with a complete dick head. The most difficult part is, having to leave Zoey behind. But, that's just how it worked out this time, next time, I'm definitely coming to win and I'm not settling for less.

Zoey: It's really hard watching Chase walk the path of shame, but, if I was eliminated, I know I'd want Chase to move on and win for me, so I'm going to get over it, and just keep moving forward, and win for Chase.

**End Confessional**

"Challengers, you are 7 challenge missions away from my final challenge, 7 elimination rounds away from my final challenge, and don't get too cocky, because none of you are guaranteed to make it. Good night challengers, get some rest. You'll need it."

The Challenge buses took the challengers back to the house.

"Alex...what are those?" Gibby asked.

"Tori, Jade, and Cat's laundry, why?" Alex asked, smiling as she threw them in the pool.

"Nothing." Gibby said, lounging on a beach chair.

Carly and Freddie walked outside and immediately stopped their conversation when they saw the clothes in the pool.

"I thought we said you weren't gonna do this." Carly said.

"We said we were the strongest alliance. We say a lot of things." Alex shrugged leaving.

**THE END**

**Fan Poll: What 6 Girls and 6 Guys will make the Final Challenge?**

**NEXT EPISODE: The turmoil within both teams continues. And Andre sides with Alex's alliance...kinda. 2 Girls play Balls Out in the next Gauntlet.**


	7. Doctor's Orders

**THE IN-SEASON BREAK IS OVER, BACK TO, THE CHALLENGE: THE GAUNTLET 2**

Tori got out of the shower in her towel and walked to the room. No one was there, so she locked the door and threw her towel onto the bed, she opened her clothes drawer which was empty. Confused, she walked over to the closet that she shared with Cat and Jade. It was empty, except for 3 pairs of the black challenge shoes.

**Confessional**

Gibby: So last night, Alex threw Tori, Cat, and Jade's clothes in the pool, mind you, they just did laundry yesterday, so they have nothing else to wear except for whatever they went to sleep in last night, this prank is cold-blooded, but it's hilarious.

**End Confessional**

Meanwhile Cat and Jade stood outside of the pool in their pajamas as Beck, Robbie, and Andre fished their clothes out of the water.

"Why would someone do this?!" Cat asked.

"Alex is dead!" Jade said, clenching her fists.

"Who said it was Alex?" Robbie asked, getting out of the pool.

"She did this shit to Dana last season!"

"Which is why it can't be her, Alex isn't dumb enough to do the same thing twice."

"Then who did it, genius?"

"I don't know, I mean, it's not like we're directly competing with another team or anything." Robbie said sarcastically as Andre and Beck got out of the pool.

"Why would the Vets do this?"

"Name one reason they wouldn't have."

Jade sighed.

"I guess you're right?"

Just then, Tori came out to the pool wearing Trina's challenge gear.

"Okay, what the hell happened here?"

"Where were you?" Beck asked.

"I was taking a shower, and then I got out and walked into our room and..."

"You don't pick out your clothes before you take a shower?" Robbie asked.

"What's the point, we have a challenge, I'm wearing the same thing regardless."

"Because regular people pick out their clothes before they take a shower." Jade said.

"I have to choose between 4 blue shirts that say 'Tori' on them and 4 pairs of black shorts. I don't think I need to pick before I take a shower."

"Um, excuse me guys, but I don't think that's what we should be talking about right now, we don't have anything to wear to the challenge." Cat said.

Jade and Tori's eyes widened as they stared at each other.

"You guys can wear our shirts." Andre said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"How are they supposed to fit our shirts?" Beck asked.

"I...I was just trying to be helpful." Andre said shrugging.

"I have an idea..." Tori said.

**Confessional**

Jade: Since anyone could've done this, the best thing to do would just be to ignore it, and not give whoever did this the satisfaction of making us upset.

**End Confessional**

Topanga was laying on the deck lifting weights.

"Weight lifting is on the list of doctor's orders?" Phil asked as he, Drake and Josh went out onto the deck.

"You don't follow doctors orders when you aren't injured." She responded.

"Just because those painkillers work for about 12 hours at a time doesn't mean you should push it."

"What painkillers?" Topanga asked.

Drake rolled his eyes.

"Never mind." He said.

**Confessional**

Drake: Topanga is usually a level-headed, reasonable person, but for whatever reason, she is in denial about her injury. She is the same girl who won The Duel, and now, I've watched rookie girls compete on the same level as her in challenges, she is definitely severely hurt. But this injury does show that Topanga with one arm is better than most of the girls in this house with two.

Topanga: Being injured in this house is like being a wounded animal in the wild, you have to hide so other animals can't use it to their advantage. My biggest fear is an elimination round. I'm afraid of eliminations when healthy, I'm deathly afraid of them while I'm hurt, and my main goal is to avoid the Gauntlet.

**End Confessional**

"Thanks Carly." Tori said, walking into the living room handing Cat and Jade two of Carly's challenge shirts.

"These say Carly..." Cat said.

"They're blue team shirts, and they fit us."

"Speak for yourself." Jade said, putting on Carly's shirt, which was a tight fit.

"Whatever, the challenge buses are here." Tori said, putting on a Carly shirt and walking out of the door.

The challenge buses took the challengers to a field where they saw a blue pile of metal junk and a red pile of metal junk, off to the side, there was a blue table and a red table, each table had 5 white glass plates. In front of them, Craig stood in between the two metal piles, holding two brown sacks. A bunch of Mexican men wearing all black with shirts that read "MTV's The Challenge" brought two big boxes and sat them near the piles.

**Confessional**

Phil: The one thing I've learned in my 7 seasons of The Challenge, is that the more shit Craig has, the worse this challenge is going to be, there's boxes, brown bags, metal, plates, tables, and empty huge field, this is going to be another clusterfuck of immaculate proportions.

**End Confessional**

"Hello Challengers, welcome to...why are there 4 Carly's?" Craig asked.

Everyone looked over at the 4 girls all in "Carly" shirts.

"Don't speak of it." Jade said. Alex chuckled.

"Okay...Hello Challengers, welcome to your 6th challenge on The Gauntlet 2. This first part of today's challenge/mission won't be hard. Each team, send up your best player." Craig said.

Phil and Andre walked over to Craig, who reached into both bags and handed each of them a gold coin.

"You may now each come down one by one and grab a coin out of your team designated bag."

The all grabbed coins, here were the results

**THE VETERANS TEAM**

Amy (ORANGE)  
Chelsea (ORANGE)  
Trina (BLUE)  
Topanga (RED)  
Zoey (RED)  
Drake (BLUE)  
Josh (GREEN)  
Mike (GREEN)  
Phil (GOLD)

**THE ROOKIES TEAM**

Alex (GREEN)  
Carly (ORANGE)  
Cat (GREEN)  
Jade (BLUE)  
Tori (BLUE)  
Andre (GOLD)  
Beck (RED)  
Freddie (BLUE)  
Gibby (ORANGE)  
Robbie (RED)

"Okay, Challengers, it's time to start, the 'Chicken-A-Pult'!"

"What?" Zoey asked, sounding annoyed at the entire show at this point.

"Blue coin holders, which would be Tori, Jade, Freddie. Drake and Trina. You will assemble a catapult for your team using these instruction manuals and the piles of metal in your team colors. Then, the Orange coin holders, which are Amy, Chelsea, Carly, and Gibby, will use this catapult to launch these!"

Craig opened the boxes to reveal that they were full of raw chicken.

"Wearing gloves of course, the orange coin holders will use the catapult to launch these raw chickens out into the field, where the red, green, and gold coiners will be waiting to catch them in a sheet. Alex and Cat, you two will share a sheet, so will Beck and Robbie, Mike and Josh, and Zoey and Topanga. Phil, Andre, you guys will be catching them in a sheet too, but you'll be on your own. The first team to put a chicken on each of their 5 team plates will win the challenge and vote one girl from the losing team to protect in tonight's Gauntlet, and one girl from the losing team to go into tonight's Gauntlet."

**Confessional**

Beck: This challenge is like a twisted mixture of football, salmonella, and Ikea furniture. And I can't wait.

Trina: I think we have the biggest disadvantage, we only have 2 people to build this thing but the rookies have 3, so Drake and I have to work extra hard and be on the same page, which will be hard for us.

**End Confessional**

"Jade, Tori, and Freddie, you guys ready?" Craig asked.

They all nodded, Tori gave a thumbs up.

"Drake, Trina, you guys ready?"

They both nodded.

"Alright. 3...2...1...BUILD!" Craig yelled blowing the air horn.

Drake and Trina immediately started making progress on the machine, while Jade, Tori, and Freddie were confused about the directions.

"Freddie let me see the manual." Tori said, Freddie handed it to her and she read it.

"This makes no sense!"

Jade snatched it from her. She looked at it for a bit and dropped it on the ground. She want back to the catapult.

"So...what did you get out of it?"

"Shut up, you're making me lose focus."

"I'm trying to help."

"If you really wanted to help you would shut up and let me think."

**Confessional**

Freddie: The key part of this challenge is communication, and Tori and Jade have as much communication skills as a mime and a grapefruit, and I'm stuck in between them.

**End Confessional**

"Jade you can't do this by yourse..."

"DAMMIT YOU MADE ME LOSE MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT!" Jade yelled, grabbing the manual again.

"WHAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT!? YOU HAVEN'T EXPLAINED ANYTHING TO US!" Tori shouted back.

"Guys, we can't just argue!"

"It's in the manual, if you two can't read, that's not my problem."

Jade went back to the catapult.

"Jade! Explain it to me and then I can help you and we can finish this, there's 3 of us for a reason!"

"TORI! STOP DISTRACTING ME!" Jade yelled grabbing the manual.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND BUILD THE CATAPULT!?" Robbie yelled from the sideline.

"Look, read this fucking manual and then help me do what it says." Jade said, throwing the manual to them.

"Jade I don't get it. Please explain it to me."

"It's self-explanatory, re-read it."

"I don't get it."

"READ. IT. AGAIN!" Jade yelled.

Meanwhile Drake and Trina looked at their catapult which was completely constructed.

"Done!" Drake said.

"Are you sure?" Trina said.

"As sure as possible."

"...Okay, yeah CJ, we're done."

**Confessional**

Trina: The catapult looks kinda wobbly and it's kinda leaning a bit from side to side, but Drake and I are the only ones close enough to get a good look at it, and Drake says it's fine.

Drake: The catapult is just fine, it's time to get this thing into action.

Andre: Drake and Trina, out of all people, completely finished their catapult, meanwhile, Tori and Jade have been arguing for the past 15 minutes and both of them are manlier than Freddie, so he can't even get them on task, we're fucked.

**End Confessional**

"Amy and Chelsea, time to launch some chickens, Topanga, Zoey, Phil, Mike, and Josh, hit the field." Craig said.

The catchers ran out with their sheets, wearing helmets as Tori and Jade kept arguing. Freddie was working on the catapult.

"Okay guys, the first one is coming out!" Amy yelled.

Amy put the chicken on the launching pad, which was noticeably wobbly. Chelsea pull the lever and the chicken flew way over everyone's heads.

"Too much power?" Phil asked. Chelsea shrugged.

"You are so fucking annoying!"

"GUYS! I'M HALFWAY DONE THE CATAPULT, IF YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP AND HELP ME, WE MIGHT CATCH UP TO THE VETERANS!" Freddie yelled.

Tori and Jade looked at each other, then looked at Freddie. They both stopped arguing and started working on the catapult.

Chelsea put a chicken on the launching pad and Amy pulled the lever. The chicken almost hit Craig and the rookies on the sidelines.

"I don't know if this thought occurred to you guys, but maybe you should launch them actually TO the catchers." Craig said.

"We're trying, I don't know what's wrong."

"Maybe God's punishing you two for being gingers." Phil teased from the field.

Everyone laughed.

"Shut up Phil!" Amy said, laughing, launching a chicken that flew straight up in the air and landed back on the launching pad.

The pulled the lever again and it flew out to the field, Phil ran to catch it and dropped it.

"DAMN IT!" Phil yelled.

"Maybe that's God punishing you for being a dick head!" Amy shouted, everyone laughed.

"Done!" Tori yelled as the rookies cheered.

"Carly and Gibby, get to launching. Alex, Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Beck, hit the field."

Chelsea and Amy launched a chicken that flew in the air near Topanga and Zoey, they tried to get in a position to catch it, the chicken hit Topanga right in the bad shoulder, making a loud smack sound and landed in the sheet.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Topanga screamed falling to the ground.

"Topanga, are you okay!?" Craig yelled.

"No." Topanga whimpered, crying.

The on sight medical staff surrounded her and evaluated her shoulder as everyone watched nervously. Andre ran over to the Vets side of the field.

**Confessional**

Phil: That chicken hit Topanga like a bullet, and she just dropped immediately.

Zoey I remember that both of our wrists were wrapped in the edges of the sheet, so when she fell, the chicken landed in the sheet and the force of the chicken and Topanga hitting the ground dragged me down.

Tori: I didn't SEE Topanga get hit by chicken...but I heard it.

**End Confessional**

"We're going to have to take her to the hospital for further evaluation." The paramedic said.

Andre watched anxiously as the paramedics stretchered Topanga into the small ambulance.

"If it's just her arm, why is she on a stretcher?!" Andre asked, concerned.

"We just want her to think about relaxation right now." the paramedic responded.

The ambulance drove off to the hospital.

"Okay, Trina, you're going to have to replace Topanga." Craig said, handing Trina a helmet, Trina ran onto the field and helped Zoey take the chicken she caught with Topanga to the plate.

"The Vets lead 1-0!" Craig yelled as Andre solemnly returned to the rookies side of the field.

**Confessional**

Tori: Andre is visibly upset that Topanga is hurt, and all jealousy and complicated relationships aside, my main fear right now is that Andre will be off his game and we'll lose this challenge.

Andre: As worried as I am about Topanga, I have a task at hand and a team I don't want to let down, so I'm going to do what I have to do for the rookies today.

**End Confessional**

"What's this?" Amy asked, picking up a weird piece on the ground near the catapult.

Craig burst into laughter.

"That's the control valve for the launching pad, that's the piece that makes sure the chickens the right distance in the right direction!"

"YOU GUYS DIDN'T PUT THAT ON!?" Phil yelled at Trina and Drake.

Trina stared at Drake, Drake shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought you put it on. Can't they just put it on now?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, but it's one of the first things that go on, so they'd have to take the entire catapult apart, or you can just try your random luck with the catapult."

Carly launched a chicken that Cat and Alex caught and brought back to a plate.

"The score is tied 1-1!" Craig yelled.

"I think we're better off trying our luck." Drake said.

"WHATEVER JUST LAUNCH MORE CHICKENS!" Phil yelled.

Amy launched one that went way past Phil.

"Hey Alex, did you happen to see what happened to our clothes?" Cat asked, innocently.

"No, I heard someone threw them in the pool." Alex said.

"Yeah! And Tori's and Jade's!"

"That's really fucked up, I don't know who would do something so mean."

Gibby launched a chicken that flew a bit above Andre, he put the sheet in one hand, jumped in the air and caught the chicken by the leg. He Deion Sanders high-stepped his way to the table, putting the chicken on the first plate.

"The rookies lead 2-1!"

Carly launched a chicken that Robbie and Beck caught as the Vets kept having botched launches.

Robbie and Beck ran it to the table and placed it on the third plate.

"Rookies lead 3-1!"

The Vets launched a chicken that Mike and Josh caught. They brought it to the table.

"The Vets are still in it! Rookies lead 3-2!"

Gibby launched a chicken that flew at Andre fast, Andre dodged it.

"Holy shit." Andre said, looking at how far it flew.

Amy launched a chicken that Phil dropped.

"AH!" Phil screamed.

"PHIL WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Drake yelled.

**Confessional**

Phil: So I'm out here, dealing with these heavy ass chickens, in this hot Mexican climate, and I have to hear this douche-bag who's won 2 seasons of the challenge off of pure luck, sitting in the shade relaxing, telling me I'm not performing well enough.

**End Confessional**

Gibby launched a chicken that Andre caught and Chelsea launched a chicken that Trina and Zoey dropped.

Andre ran back again to the table, placing the 4th chicken.

"The rookies are up 4-2! One more and the rookies win, let's pick it up Vets! You came into this challenge with one less person that the Rookies, now you're down two people. You can't afford to lose another today in the elimination."

After a few bad launches from both teams, Amy launched a chicken that Phil finally caught at the same time that Carly launched a chicken that Andre caught.

"DAMMIT!" Phil yelled, throwing the chicken as Andre put the final chicken on the plate.

"UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO, CINCO!" Andre yelled counting the chicken as Craig blew the air horn and the rookies celebrated.

"THE ROOKIES WIN 5 TO 2! Back at the house, you guys will vote one girl from the Vets to protect from elimination and one girl from the Vets to go directly into the elimination tonight."

The challenge buses took the challengers back to the house.

**Confessional**

Drake: So today, Topanga got hurt, and Phil, captain ego, loses the challenge for us.

Tori: Listening to Drake and Phil argue about who has a bigger ego is like listening to a crackhead and a heroin addict arguing about who's made worse life decisions.

**End Confessional**

"Phil man, you gotta step up when the team needs you." Drake said as the rest of the housemates entered the house.

"Look, all you had to do, was follow a fucking instruction manual and put together a high school foundations of technology project, and you couldn't even do that right. I had to stand in 100 degree heat catching 10 pound chickens in a sheet by myself and having to deal with your shitty ass catapult. If you were as half as good as you think you are, you would've been the one to take the gold coin at the beginning of the challenge, so fuck off." Phil said, sitting on the couch.

"Mmmm." Andre said, walking through the living room to the kitchen.

"You're supposed to be the 'best male competitor in challenge history', you're supposed to be able to handle all this." Drake said.

"The wins speak for themselves. Most male wins in Challenge history bro."

"And you act like I haven't won almost as much as you have, Phil."

"You and I are very different people. Everything I say, I can back it up. When I say I'm the best dude in this house, I don't say that because I'm buff or because I lifted Andre up like a toddler, I say that because I have crossed the finish line more times that person not named Topanga that's ever stepped in this house. It's not debatable, it's a fact! There's nothing you can say against it!" Phil yelled.

"I beat you, personally on the Duel! There was no excuses! No teams, no anything, it was straight up, Drake vs Phil vs Cory M. and you 'the best competitor in the game' came in second. How can you claim to be better than me if I beat you in the final challenge?"

"Every dog has his lucky day, you couldn't do that again if you tried." Phil said, going into the kitchen.

"You're just mad that I proved that I'm the best by beating the 'so-called' best!"

"You guys are so annoying and arrogant, just shut up!" Tori said.

"Tori, you're the last one to be calling someone arrogant." Drake said.

"No, you see, cause I'm not like you guys, I don't go around bragging about my win, I just demand the respect that a champion deserves. Every 5 seconds, you or Phil has to bring up 'Oh, I've won three times!' 'Oh I beat Phil on the Duel!' You guys go out of your way to praise yourselves, you're egotistical maniacs!" Tori yelled.

"Tori what have you done to gain my respect? You've done nothing. You got lucky enough to be Raven's brother's partner, so she took you to the final with her, then you lose EVERY challenge and barely win a couple of eliminations, then you win the final because Raven twisted her ankle. And so far on this season you've got knocked on your ass by Trina within seconds, failed to grab Andre's hand to win a challenge, and fell off of the rolling log immediately. You are quite possibly the worst competitor in the house. I don't respect luck, I respect skill." Drake said.

"You're just mad because I've only been on 1 season and I STILL have more wins than you have in the past 4 seasons, if you were less focused on tearing me down and more focused on improving yourself, I wouldn't be leaving to go vote on of your team mates in right now." Tori said, storming off.

"Oooo." Mike said, smiling as the Rookies left to go vote.

**Confessional**

Tori: I don't know if Drake is jealous of me, or if he's trying to get my attention, or if he's trying to seem macho to make up for something else he's lacking...but it seems like he just goes out of his way to be a dick to me.

Zoey: Drake is annoying, because he thinks he's better than he actually is, Tori is annoying because she thinks she's better than she actually is, and Phil is annoying because he knows he's the best and he he loves reminding everyone of that fact.

**End Confessional**

"I swear to god, if she makes the final, the rookies are going to lose because of her. She's gonna cost them a win and I'm going to be laughing all the way across the finish line. I promise you that." Drake said.

"I sense some sexual tension between you and Tori." Josh said.

Mike, Zoey, Phil, and Trina burst into laughter as Drake rolled his eyes.

"I've never seen someone that's done so little have such a sense of entitlement. Like, you're not Topanga, you're not Raven, you're not an elite competitor, you're not even a good competitor or a halfway decent competitor, she sucks at this game, last season was such a fucking fluke and now she thinks she's a real champion."

"I know, it makes me so mad. It makes you just wanna grab her and kiss her right?" Trina teased.

The Vets laughed again as Drake rolled his eyes again.

The Rookies were in a room as Robbie looked around, waiting for someone to say something.

"We should vote in Topanga." Tori said.

Andre's eyes widened as his head snapped and turned to Tori.

"That's so fucking weak." Alex said.

"She's the best player." Tori shrugged.

"She's hurt, that's such a bitch move."

"It's a GAME, Alex. We aren't playing for our integrity, we're playing to win." Jade said.

"I'm not voting Topanga." Andre said, crossing his arms.

"Andre are you kidding me?" Jade asked.

"No, I'm dead ass serious."

"If Phil was hurt, right now, and I refused to vote him in, you would be pissed."

"I wouldn't care because I'm not scared of Phil or anyone in this game, you guys are doing this because you're scared of Topanga."

"I'm doing this because fuck Topanga! She would do the exact same thing to me or Alex if we were hurt because it makes a lot of sense! If Amy or Trina or Zoey was hurt, you wouldn't care about us voting them in. Just because you and Topanga are dating doesn't mean that our alliance is dating her."

"I'm not dating her."

"Jade, Andre, calm down, we're going to have a vote and whatever the majority decides is what will happen. We can't vote in Amy and we can't protect Chelsea, so who are we going to protect, Zoey, Amy, Trina, or Topanga?" Robbie asked.

"Topanga." Andre said.

"I second that vote." Alex added.

"We vote for Topanga too." Carly and Gibby said.

"Me too." Freddie added.

"Okay that's 5 votes to protect Topanga."

"I say protect Trina." Tori said.

"I agree." Jade said, kinda disappointed that she and Tori were on the same side.

"Yeah, Trina." Beck said.

"I vote Trina, how about you Cat?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah."

"That's 5 and 5. And everyone that voted to protect Topanga wants to vote in who?"

"Zoey." Alex responded. Carly, Andre, Freddie, and Gibby nodded.

"And everyone that voted to protect Trina wants to vote in Topanga."

Tori, Jade, Cat, and Beck nodded.

"Then we can't come up with a consensus."

"I guess not." Andre said.

"Andre, don't be a dick." Jade said.

"We can't go out there without a team consensus, the Vets will think we're an unorganized mess." Robbie said, sitting down.

"What do you plan on doing?" Alex asked.

"We're sitting here, and we're not opening that door until we have a majority decision."

**Confessional**

Andre: There is nothing Robbie can possibly say to change my mind. I'm not voting Topanga into the Gauntlet after I looked her in the eyes and told her I wasn't going to.

Tori: Now that Andre is voting against us to protect Topanga, we're at a stale mate, and I doubt Robbie will be able to convince ANY of them to vote with us.

**End Confessional**

Topanga walked back into the house, her shoulder was wrapped in a large bandage with a big ice pack underneath.

"Hey! Topanga! How's the arm?" Mike asked.

"Not good Mikey, not good." She said.

"Oh. Well I hope it gets better."

"Do you hope it gets better because you care about me as a person or you hope it gets better because you want me to be able to help you win this money?"

"Eh...a little of both I guess? I mean...I...I"

"I'm just fucking with you Mike, you're alright." Topanga laughed, heading to the living room.

Eventually Craig met the Rookies and Vets in the living room.

"Hello Challengers, Topanga, what's up with the arm?" Craig asked.

"It's severely bruised and sprained, but luckily there's no bone damage and it's not dislocated."

"So you're staying in the competition?"

"I don't quit CJ, if it was dislocated, I'd pop that bitch back into place and keep going."

Everyone clapped for Topanga.

"Okay, Rookies, you have won AGAIN today, making this your 4th win in the first 6 challenges on The Gauntlet 2. I asked you to choose one girl to protect from the Gauntlet, who do you vote in?"

"We ultimately decided to protect, Trina." Tori said.

Trina smirked a bit.

"Trina, you're safe from tonight's Gauntlet."

**Confessional**

Amy: Chelsea is going to get voted in by the Veterans, because she's the worst player in the history of this show, and I'm safe because I was voted in last time the Rookies voted in a girl, so I'm safe.

Zoey: With Trina protected, Amy ineligible, and Topanga hurt, I'm officially the strongest female option to go into the Gauntlet tonight, and it looks like that's what will happen, which isn't that bad considering I'm going against Chelsea, but anything can happen in an elimination round.

Topanga: I'm assuming that I'm not going in because right now, Zoey is a better option, it would make more sense to keep me around since I'm hurt, and I would be holding my team back. And, Andre is allies with the most powerful rookie, Robbie. And he has the majority 6 to 4 on his team, all these factors lead me to believe that I'm safe, and I have nothing to worry about.

**End Confessional**

"Okay, Rookies, I also asked you to vote one girl INTO tonight's Gauntlet. Who did you choose?"

"Well Craig, ultimately, we decided, we're voting in Topanga." Tori said, very matter-of-factly. The Vets looked shocked.

"Wow. Well that's the risk you run, staying in the house under injury. Vets, it's time for you to go vote which girl will face Topanga in tonight's Gauntlet. You can choose any girl except Trina."

The Vets (except Topanga) left the room as Topanga stared at the floor, confused and angry.

**Confessional**

Carly: Eventually, after about 20 minutes, I decided to change my vote and vote for Topanga, simply because we need to get all the strong Vets out that we can before the final Challenge, and this may be our only real shot to get her out of here. If she's gonna stay here and ignore her injury, then why shouldn't we ignore her injury too?

**End Confessional**

The Vets returned within seconds.

"We voted for Chelsea." Drake said.

"Okay, in tonight's elimination, it will be Chelsea vs Topanga." Craig said leaving.

Topanga left the room and Andre followed her.

"Topanga, Topanga wait up!"

"Don't talk to me, Andre!"

"I didn't vote for you!"

"I don't care! I don't have time to talk to you right now, I have a Gauntlet to prepare for."

Andre sighed and walked away.

"What was up with you and Jade today?" Beck asked.

He was alone with Tori on the deck.

"She's just so...aggressive towards me, she's obnoxious, impossible to get along with, you can tell me with a straight face that you honestly like her more than me."

"You just don't understand Jade...once you peel back the layers, she a really amazing person."

"Well, I just hope I can peel back those layers before the final challenge because we're not going to make it through arguing the whole time."

"The challenge buses are...what are you two doing out here?" Jade asked suspiciously, walking onto the deck.

"We're talking." Beck said.

Jade looked at both of them closely.

"The challenge buses are here." She said, leaving.

The challenge buses took the challengers to the Gauntlet, where they saw a huge wooden rectangle made of 4 wooden walls. In the middle of the rectangle was a wall that dissected the rectangle in half, vertically. Above the wall was a bunch of cables going horizontally that had big exercise balls with hole cut out, hanging on them.

**Confessional**

Topanga: So tonight, we're playing Balls In, so I have to run back and forth, fully extending my arm to hit these exercise balls over to her side. And I have to do all of this with one arm.

Chelsea: This is probably the best chance I have to win an elimination, because Topanga is hurt and all we're doing is knocking these huge balls back and forth, so I should have an advantage in this one.

**End Confessional**

"Hello challengers, welcome to the Gauntlet. Today, the rookies won another challenge, and I asked them to vote a veteran girl into the Gauntlet, and they chose Topanga, Topanga please come on down." Craig said.

Topanga came down to the field.

"Topanga, what happened today?"

"I put a big target on my back by staying in the house, and even if I lose tonight, I'd rather walk down the path of shame than be stretchered out of a challenge mission and driven to the airport via ambulance." Topanga said.

"Veterans, I asked you guys to vote one of your own girls into tonight's Gauntlet, and you voted Chelsea, Chelsea, please come on down."

Chelsea joined Topanga and Craig on the field.

"Chelsea, how's it going?'

"It's going pretty good, can can't wait to get started and try to prove myself, Topanga is the very best, and to be the best, you have to beat the best."

"Okay girls, tonight, you'll be playing, Balls Out. You each have 7 balls on your side of the wall with one in the middle. You will run back in forth, reaching up to the cables and knocking balls over to your opponents side for 5 minutes. When the five minutes are up, whoever has the most balls on her side of the wall will be eliminated and will walk down the path of shame."

Chelsea and Topanga went into the rectangle and got on their respective sides.

"Alright you guys ready? 3...2..." Craig blew the air horn.

The girls immediately started running around the huge structures, knocking balls back and forth.

Topanga was clearly struggling.

"COME ON TOPANGA! YOU GOT THIS!" Andre yelled.

Topanga didn't even lift her bad arm, she was playing with one arm and still giving Chelsea a hell of a fight.

**Confessional**

Phil: Chelsea's fighting harder than I've ever seen her fight before, she's definitely not letting up on Topanga, and Topanga's not letting her bad arm stop her, this is a way better match up then I thought it would be.

**End Confessional**

"3...2..." Craig blew the air horn again and Topanga and Chelsea exited the structure.

Everyone stared at the structure, unable to tell who won from the bad angle they were at on the bridge.

"GOOD FIGHT GIRLS! GOOD FIGHT!" Phil said, clapping.

Everyone clapped for Chelsea and Topanga as they hugged and stood side by side in front of Craig.

"Okay girls, this one was really close. The final score, was 6 to 8."

Everyone gasped at how close the scores were. Chelsea looked nervous as Topanga smiled and put her head down, assuming that Chelsea had won.

"Topanga...you fought hard...and it payed off, you won, go ahead and re-join your team."

"OH MY GOD!" Topanga mouthed as she went up and hugged Andre.

"Chelsea, you did great, you surprised me and by the looks of it, you even surprised yourself. But it just wasn't enough tonight, so, I'm sorry. This ends your time in Mexico, you must now walk the path of shame."

The contestants clapped for Chelsea as she walked the path of shame.

**Confessional**

Chelsea: Usually, I just float by on these shows and eventually get destroyed in an elimination round, but this time, I actually put up a good fight and I'm proud of how far I made it this season.

**End Confessional**

"Challengers, you are at the exact halfway point of this competition. Every single person that is here is here for a reason. Right now, I'm looking at 18 of you, 12 of you will make the final challenge. Vets, you better pick it up unless you want the final challenge to be 2 Vets vs 10 Rookies. And Rookies, don't get too cocky, because now is your opportunity to give yourself an advantage in my final challenge. 6 people standing on that bridge will not see my final. Don't let one of those 6 people be you. Tomorrow, you guys have the day off. Good night challengers, get some rest, you'll need it."

The Challenge buses picked up the contestants and took them back to the house.

**THE END**

**Fan Poll: What 6 Girls and 6 Guys will make the Final Challenge?**

**NEXT EPISODE: Which team will crack first? The Rookies or The Vets? 2 Guys play Reverse Tug Of War in the next Gauntlet.**


End file.
